Defenders of Berk
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Here is my version of Dragon season two, Defenders of Berk. Ruby has a new mate named Harmony, I hope she's okay.
1. Live and Let Fly

**Live and Let Fly**

Late one evening on Berk the Dragon Riders were in the caves doing an interrogation simulation. Fishlegs was tied up and by himself. The others were in the shadows playing as Outcasts, Snotlout was pretending to be Alvin and forcing Fishlegs to tell how to train a dragon. Fishlegs did okay until one of the dragons blew out the torches and the cave went pitch black. This scared Fishlegs to the point of snapping and telling everything about the riders and their dragons. Finally Hiccup stopped the simulation and Toothless relit the torches. Fishlegs was now looking at his fellow riders either looking dissapointed or amused.  
"You know I hate the dark," said Fishlegs hoarsely.  
"Fishlegs you can't cave in," said Hiccup, trying not get angry. "Alvin will do a lot worse than turn out the lights. He had me locked in a dungeon waiting to be executed, and Toothless was chained and muzzled for days. You have to stick with what we discussed; your name, where you live, and nothing else." With that the riders exited the cave, mounted their dragons and flew home for the night.

* * *

The next morning Stoic the Vast was overseeing the reconstruction of Serenity's Dragon Hospital witch he had decided to move to Mildew's old property so it would be safe from attacks by enemies. The Vikings were working on the house, they had already moved the apple tree. Stoic wanted the place to look nice for when Serenity and her dragon Ruby returned in a few days. They were finishing the roof when Hiccup and Toothless landed next to Stoic. There they got some bad news.  
"Grounded?" said Hiccup shocked. "All the dragons?"  
"There is a ban on flying until further notice," said Stoic.  
"What about patrolling, or training?" said Hiccup.  
"What part of ban on flying did you not understand?" said Stoic.  
"This is ridiculous," Hiccup protested.  
"Are you calling your father ridiculous?" Stoic asked.  
"No," said Hiccup. "I'm calling my chief ridiculous." Stoic had nowhere to go with that.  
"No flying, that is my final word," he said and walked off.

* * *

So Hiccup and Toothless had to walk all the way to the arena to break the news to the other riders. They weren't pleased.  
"And you agreed?" said Astrid.  
"I had no choice," said Hiccup. "He's the chief, who also happens to be my overprotective father."  
"So no flying?" Snotlout asked.  
"No flying," said Hiccup. "I'll keep working on my dad and hopefully he'll change his mind." All the riders were very upset, as were the dragons.

* * *

That evening Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons walked home together.  
"I forgot how long a walk it is from the Academy," said Astrid. "Sure would be nice to be flying home." Hiccup ignored her. Just then Toothless started prancing around, excited.  
"What's with him?" Astrid asked.  
"It's sunset," sighed Hiccup, stroking Toothless on the head. "We go flying when it gets dark, he loves it." Toothless pranced to the edge of town to watch the sun go down.  
"Poor Toothless," said Astrid. "No family, no night flying, what's left for him really." With that she and Stormfly went home. Hiccup went to the forge where he had started making a new shield. The shield looked like a normal Viking shield, except it had a few hidden secrets. In the center there was a small grappling hook with a rope attached, it could also be used as a frisbee to knock out an opponent, and it could turned into a crossbow. The insignia on the shield was the insignia of the Academy, a Night Fury silhouette with one red tail fin.

* * *

Hiccup worked on the shield for hours. The sun went down and a bright full moon came out. Toothless came into the forge and slapped Hiccup with tail.  
"Toothless you need to relax," said Hiccup. Toothless went back outside, slumped to the ground, and curled into a ball. Hiccup felt so bad for the dragon, he had done nothing wrong and yet he was banned from the sky. Hiccup went back to his shield, then Gobber came it.  
"What are you working on?" he asked. Hiccup held up the finished shield.  
"What do you think?" he said.  
"All this work for a shield?" Gobber asked. For answer Hiccup pulled a trigger hidden in the handle and the hook and rope shot out and wrapped tightly around Gobber, Gobber was impressed.  
"With the ban on flying we have to defend ourselves some how," said Hiccup as he reeled the hook and rope back into the shield and put it on the table.  
"You know Stoic only trying to keep you safe," said Gobber.  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "He should know that the safest place for me is on Toothless." Gobber left and Hiccup turned back to his shield, only to come face to face with Toothless. The dragon growled as if to say 'please can we go flying?'  
"You might as well forget it," said Hiccup. He put the shield away and blew out the candle. As they began walking home the full moon caught Hiccup's attention. It seemed to smile down at them. Hiccup gave up and mounted Toothless. They took off for their normal evening flight. All was going well until Hiccup caught a glimpse of a Deadly Nadder on their tail. Hiccup made Toothless go faster, and steered him all over the place. Stormfly had trouble keeping up with the fast, black, dragon and soon could see him no more. Astrid landed Stormfly on a sea stack to look around. The Night Fury was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Hiccup landed Toothless on a different sea stack to give him a rest.  
"That was close," said Hiccup. "Good job bud, I think we lost her."  
"Guess again," said a voice, Astrid and Stomfly landed next to them.  
"Oh hi, Astrid," said Hiccup, pretending to be surprised. "We were just talking about you."  
"So I guess this is the part where I ask if your dad changed his mind," said Astrid. "And you say he didn't and your going behind his back again."  
"No," said Hiccup. "This where I tell you my dad is wrong."  
"So he knows?" Astrid said.  
"I didn't say that," said Hiccup. "I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble, I was trying to do the right thing."  
"We both know what the right thing is," said Astrid. "If you're going to ride dragons behind your dad's back then we all need too, see you tomorrow." With that Astrid and Stormfly took off and headed home. Hiccup and Toothless soon did the same.

* * *

On the way home Hiccup thought about what Astrid said. He thought about how he could get his fellow riders back in the air on their dragons, and learn to defend Berk from the Outcasts and their dragons. He pondered this all the way, he didn't say a word as he unsaddled Toothless and went to bed. He thought about it all through the night.

* * *

By the next day he had come to a conclusion and he announced it to the Academy.  
"Dragon Flight Club!?" Snotlout explained. "I love it." All the riders liked the idea, as did the dragons.  
"And the first rule of Dragon Flight Club," Hiccup continued. "Is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." He explained that the operation was top secret from other Vikings, including Stoic. The riders would fly during the night and learn how to defend Berk from any wild dragon Alvin might use, from a Changwing to a Typhoomerang, even a Whispering Death. All the riders were excited. After this announcement the riders went home to wait until sunset.

* * *

The dragons gathered in their favorite spot, under Serenity's apple tree. Her new hospital was finished and ready for her return. In place of Mildew's old, broken hut was a one-room, stone cottage with a thatched roof that had her Dracoinan flag flying on top. In place of Mildew's dying cabbages was Dragonnip, and her apple tree, that still had her hallowed out room in its trunk. The Vikings had also dug her a well.

The dragons sat in the tree's shade to also wait for the sun to go down.  
"So when do you think Serenity will come back?" Stormfly asked.  
"I hope soon," said Hookfang. "I like her."  
"Also Ruby is a lot fun," Toothless added. "He doesn't sit around and sleep like Draco did, he actually participates in our conversations." The others nodded.  
"I think she will return in just a few days," said Meatlug. "The day after tomorrow."  
"I hope she likes her new hospital," said Belch.  
"I do," said Stormfly. "I feel like no one can bother us up here."  
"She'll love it I'm sure," said Hookfang. "It has more room for her work, and it's closer to the sky." The others agreed. Then Meatlug changed the subject.  
"Tonight should be fun," she said.  
"Yeah," said Barf. "Flying in secret, at night, under the bright moon."  
"Plus our riders learning how to defend home," said Belch. "Learning how to fend off wild dragons with out killing them."  
"I have a feeling this year is going to be fun," said Toothless. "Exciting fun." The dragons nodded.  
"We should rest up for being out all night," said Stormfly. With that the dragons grazed on the apples for awhile, then took a nap.

* * *

Down in the forge Stoic went in to find Gobber playing with Hiccup's new shield.  
"Hello Gobber," said Stoic. Gobber looked up and accidentally triggered the hook and rope, witch snapped around Stoic. After an awkward silence Gopper reeled in the rope and put the shield on the table.  
"Did you make those adjustments on my saddle?" Stoic asked.  
"Yup it's all done and back on Thornado," said Gobber. "However you don't really need it with the ban on flying."  
"Someone has to patrol the island and it might as well be me," said Stoic. "And please don't tell anyone, especially Hiccup." With that he left.

As the sun went down the riders found their dragons under the apple tree, they saddled them up and took off into the clouds. The first place they went to was...  
"Changwing Island," Hiccup announced as the island came into view. They flew lower over the island, looking for wild Changewings. Suddenly they spotted three of them cornering a single boar. The riders landed their dragons in the trees to watch. Then the twins chose this moment to start arguing, the riders moaned. The Changewings spun around to face the intruders. They spat acid at them. The riders took off and the wild dragons gave chase, continuing to spit acid and dematerialized. However Hiccup noticed that once they got out against open skies the Changewings had nothing to Camouflage against. This would provide the riders with a great advantage. The riders left with this information and flew back towards Berk.  
"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut called.  
"Yes Tuffnut," Hiccup answered.  
"When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club?" Tuffnut asked.  
"He didn't," said Hiccup, confused.  
"Oh, 'cause he's right there," Tuffnut pointed to Stoic and Thornado flying low over the ocean.  
"Uh oh," said Hiccup. "Everyone, evasive cloud maneuvers." He pulled Toothless up into the dense clouds, the others followed.  
"What are you two doing?" said Astrid to the twins, who had flipped their Zippleback upside down and out of the cloud cover in plain view of Stoic.  
"Guys if your heads are out of the clouds my dad can see you," said Hiccup. And sure enough Stoic and Thornado were flying straight for the clouds.  
"You're right about that," said Tuffnut. Hiccup groaned.  
"Ok, split up, head home, and please keep the dragons out of sight," he ordered. The riders spit up and headed to their homes. They made it without being caught by Stoic, except for Fishlegs and Meatlug. Stoic caught them outside their house.  
"You're coming with me boy," said Stoic. He took Fishlegs to the Great Hall, tried, and failed to get Fishlegs to talk. Hiccup's interrogation simulation seemed to have paid off. Stoic soon gave up and let Fishlegs go home, figuring that he could get an explanation from Hiccup. With that Stoic went home.

* * *

The next evening at the Academy Fishlegs told everyone about the night before.  
"You did great Fishlegs," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah," said Fishlegs. "Because I know that the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." He felt so proud of himself.  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Tuffnut asked.  
"Nothing," said Hiccup. No one was pleased.  
"That doesn't sound fun at all," Tuffnut wined. Suddenly Snotlout rode in on a flaming Hookfang. Hiccup smacked his head in annoyance.  
"Snotlout what did I tell you, no dragons," he said. The riders had left their dragons under Serenity's apple tree.  
"Let's just say I may have saved this entire island," said Snotlout, smugly, "Alvin and the Outcasts are sailing towards Berk as we speak."  
"Alvin," Hiccup whispered angrily. "Everyone get your dragons and I'll go warn my dad." He ran right out and back to the village, the other riders ran to get their dragons.

* * *

At home Hiccup found Stoic in his chair asleep. He went to wake him up.  
"Dad wake up," said Hiccup. Stoic woke up, grabbed his son by the throat, and waved an ax in the air with his free hand. When he realized who it was he let go.  
"Hiccup you shouldn't wake me up," Stoic snapped. "I could have chopped you."  
"Okay it's not fun for me either," Hiccup snapped back. "But Dad we have bigger problems the Outcasts are on their way here." Stoic grew suspicious.  
"And how would you know that?" he said, looking down his nose at Hiccup.  
"Do need to answer that?" said Hiccup, embarrassed.  
"I told you no flying," said Stoic.  
"Yeah I've been thinking about that," said Hiccup, loudly. "Doesn't a ban on flying include all dragons even a Thunderdrum?" Stoic said nothing as he grabbed his helmet.  
"We'll talk about this later," he said, heading for the door. "We need the whole Academy." He opened the door to find all the riders mounted on their dragons, rearing to go. Stoic mounted Thornado and Hiccup mounted Toothless. They all flew out to meet the Outcasts.

A few minuets later they spotted the Outcast fleet.  
"I'll draw their first round of fire," Stoic shouted. "When their reloading you attack, but not before." The riders exchanged a glance. Stoic clicked the reins and Thornado accelerated towards the Outcast ships. The riders hung back and waited their turn. The Outcasts launched their catapults at Stoic, and boulders rained through the air and all of them missed Stoic.  
"Now Hiccup!" Stoic bellowed. And all the riders attacked the ships, without hesitation. Their dragons shot fire at the decks.  
"Open the cargo hold," shouted Alvin. Two Outcasts opened a hatch on the deck and half a dozen Changewings flew out.  
"Changewings!" Hiccup alerted the others. They all flew after the Changwings as they headed for Berk. Snotlout and Hookfang cut them off, causing them to turn around. Hiccup pulled Toothless alongside Astrid and Stormfly.  
"You and the others herd the Changewings back to their island I'm going to go help my dad," Hiccup ordered. Astrid and Stormfly flew off and Hiccup and Toothless joined Stoic and Thornado. Both dragon attacked the ships, Thornado with sonic blasts and Toothless with plasma blasts. They shot at every ship, then Hiccup noticed that the ships were turning around.  
"They're retreating!" he shouted.  
"Well done son," praised Stoic as they headed back to Berk. Then he spotted the look on Hiccup's face. "What's wrong Hiccup?"  
"I just thought that Alvin would have a little better plan that this," said Hiccup.  
"Let's just be thankful he didn't," said Stoic as they went in for landing. However they didn't see a smaller Outcast boat with Mildew and Savage pull up alongside a large cave right under the village. They were carrying boxes filled with Whispering Death eggs.  
"Alvin's diversion worked perfectly," said Savage. "Are you sure we're putting these eggs in the right place?"  
"Of course I'm sure, these caves are right underneath Berk," said Mildew. "They'll have no idea there are Whispering Deaths right under their feet." He chuckled.  
"And when they do," said Savage. "Berk will be destroyed." They finished unloading the eggs from the crates and spread them throughout the caves. When they were done they boarded their boat and sailed home.

* * *

Back at the village and in Stoic's house Stoic was sitting at the table picking at his soup. Hiccup joined him after he unsaddled Toothless. He sat in his chair and waited for Stoic to say something, he didn't have to wait long.  
"I don't like that you disobeyed be son," said Stoic. "But I can admit when I was wrong. I was wrong to ground the dragons, I was just being a father."  
"I know dad, I'm sorry too," said Hiccup.  
"Know suppose you tell me about this Dragon Flight Club," said Stoic.  
"Well," said Hiccup exchanging a smile with Toothless. "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club, is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." Suddenly they heard the whoosh of wings and the thud of two landing dragons. Toothless ran outside, followed by Stoic and Hiccup. Serenity had just landed in the plaza and dismounted Ruby. Beside Ruby was another dragon, a female. She was a beautiful white creature with feathery wings and deep blue eyes. Stoic approached them.  
"Welcome back Serenity," he said. She smiled.  
"It feels good to be here finally," she said. "It was a long flight."  
"Who is this?" Stoic asked pointing at the white dragon.  
"This Ruby's new mate," said Serenity. "Her name is Harmony."  
"Very nice," said Stoic. "I would love to hear of your travels."  
"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow," said Serenity. "I've noticed you moved my hospital."  
"I figured you could use the space," said Stoic.  
"I appreciate that, thank you," said Serenity. "I'll go settle into it."  
"Right, see you tomorrow," said Stoic. With that he and Hiccup went back into their house, Toothless followed. Serenity, Ruby, and Harmony went up to the new hospital. She unsaddled Ruby and put her saddle on its rack.  
"We're going to go for a night flight if that's okay," said Ruby. "I want to show Harmony around."  
"Okay I'll turn in," said Serenity. "I've missed this place." Ruby nodded in agreement.  
"Well good night," said Harmony.  
"Good night, I can't wait for you to meet my friends here," said Serenity as she went into her tree. Harmony and Ruby smiled at each other. Ruby took off, Harmony shuffled her feathers and followed. They flew off into the moonlight.


	2. The Iron Gronkle

**The Iron Gronkle**

The Dragon Riders of Berk were in the middle of a Flight Club exercise when they got word of an Outcast boat sailing through Berk's water. They stopped the exercise and flew after it. They flew in the area where the boat was last seen. They looked all over but didn't find anyone. Finally they landed on a sea stack to give their dragons a rest.  
"It was heading this way," said Astrid, frustrated. "It must have out run us."  
"How does an Outcast boat out run our dragons?" Hiccup asked, also frustrated. At that moment Fishlegs and Meatlug caught up with them and landed between Hookfang and the Zippleback.  
"That's how," Snotlout snapped.  
"So what'd we miss?" Fishlegs asked unaware of the glares he was getting from Snotlout and the twins.  
"It's not what you missed," said Snotlout. "It's what we all missed."  
"Snotlout," Hiccup warned.  
"What?" said Snotlout. "I'm just calling it like I see it, if we didn't have slow and really really slow holding us back then maybe we can do what we're supposed to be doing."  
"That's a bit harsh," said Astrid.  
"He does have a point," said Fishlegs.  
"Fishlegs," said Hiccup with pity.  
"No it's okay," said Fishlegs. "You guys keep looking Meatlug and I will patrol the cliffs."  
"You sure?" Hiccup asked.  
"Positive," said Fishlegs.  
"Alright," said Hiccup. "Use your dragon calls if you spot anything," with that the other riders took off. Fishlegs flew Meatlug around the sea cliffs for a while. They passed over the Dragon Hospital where Serenity was attending to an injured Thunderdrum. Ruby and Harmony were both asleep in the shade of the apple tree.

* * *

As the afternoon went on Fishlegs and Meatlug landed on a tiny beach that had both rocks and berry bushes. Meatlug ate the rocks and Fishlegs ate the berries. However they both ate so much it made them sick. Meatlug was unable to spit out fire balls or lava. So they slowly made there way up to the village. Fishlegs thought about going to Serenity but figured she would have her hands full already with that Thunderdrum. So they went to the forge where Gobber was working.  
"Hey Gobber," Fishlegs hiccuped. "Could you help Meatlug, she's not felling well."  
"What's the problem?" Gobber asked.  
"She ate a tone of rocks," said Fishlegs. "But she can't seem to fire out any lava." Meatlug slumped down exhausted as Gobber examined her.  
"I'd say you two overdid it," he said. "Celebrating were you?"  
"Not really," said Fishlegs, he hiccuped again. Gobber rummaged through his things and pulled out a large feather. He tickled Meatlug's side with it causing her to barf up a whole bunch of lava all over the forge. Gobber and Fishlegs scrambled onto the counter to avoid getting baked. They were all quiet as they stared at the lava.  
"Sorry about your shop," said Fishlegs, breaking the awkward silence. "I've never seen her make this much lava before."

* * *

After they escaped the lava Fishlegs took Meatlug home and gave her a scrub down. As he finished the other riders returned from their search and landed in the plaza. Fishlegs went to greet them. The riders dismounted their dragons, all looking defeated.  
"Did you find the Outcast boat?" Fishlegs asked.  
"No we didn't find them," said Hiccup. At that moment Gobber came out of the forge holding a new sword.  
"Fishlegs, do you know what this it?" he asked.  
"A sword?" said Ruffnut.  
"Not just a sword," said Gobber. "Feel it." He handed it to Astrid. She slashed it about.  
"I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop," said Gobber.  
"This was made from Gronkle lava?" Hiccup asked, impressed.  
"I call it Gronkle iron," said Gobber explained. "I got tired of waiting for it to cool."  
"It's pretty," said Astrid. "But too light, would never hold up in battle." She tossed it back to Gobber.  
"Exactly what I thought," said Gobber. "Until I did this." He swung at the sword Snotlout was holding, slicing it in half. All the riders were impressed.  
"Is there any left?" Astrid asked, excited. "I've been wanting a new dagger."  
"And I figured It'd go nice on that new shield of yours," Gobber said to Hiccup.  
"Good idea," said Hiccup. "It would make it stronger and lighter."

* * *

The word spread throughout the village and a half an hour latter there was a long line in front of the forge. Gobber, Fishlegs, and Meatlug made things out of Gronkle Iron for people, things like: swords, maces, helmets, axes, and hammers. Hiccup used it to rebuild his special shield, making it stronger, lighter and very shiny. He also rebuild Toothless's tail with the new iron, so the dragon could fly even faster.  
"This Gronkle Iron is going to do wonders for my shield," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah, how great is this stuff," said Fishlegs as he handed a mace to a customer.  
"So what kind of rocks did you feed Meatlug?" Hiccup wanted to know.  
"I can't say," said Fishlegs uncomfortably.  
"No?" said Gobber, suspicious.  
"It's a trade secret," Fishlegs lied. They were interrupted by Astrid and Stormfly landing next to the forge.  
"Hiccup the sentries said they saw another boat," Astrid announced. "We have to go now." Hiccup put the shield down and mounted Toothless.  
"You coming Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.  
"I would love to," said Fishlegs. "But Meatlug and I are pretty busy." He gestured to the long line outside the forge. So the other riders took off with out Fishlegs again.  
"We're getting low on Gronkle Iron," Gobber in formed Fishlegs. They tickled Meatlug's side with the feather, but all that came out were two metal balls. Just then Gobber and Fishlegs spotted Serenity astride Ruby riding into the plaza.  
"Maybe we should make her something," Fishlegs suggested. "Armor for her dragon."  
"Hey Serenity!" Gobber called. "I want to show you something." Serenity rode over to the forge.  
"What is it Gobber?" she asked.  
"I want to show you this," Gobber picked up the shield Hiccup left in the forge and handed it to her. Serenity dismounted and took it.  
"Hiccup made it out of a new metal that came out of Meatlug," said Gobber. "We call it Gronkle Iron." Serenity examined it, weary of the triggers hidden in it.  
"Steel, I think," she said. "Far stronger than iron."  
"I was thinking we could make a suit of armor for Ruby out of it," said Gobber. "These are dangerous times after all." Serenity considered.  
"What do you think?" she asked Ruby.  
"I think it's a great idea," said Ruby.  
"Ok," said Serenity to Gobber. "You can if you want, thank you for the ofer." She handed the shield back and mounted Ruby. They took off and flew away. Gobber turned to Fishlegs.  
"Alright boy," he said. "I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret."

* * *

They walked down to the spot with the berry bushes. Gobber was hauling an empty wheelbarrow.  
"This is the spot," said Fishlegs.  
"Okay," said Gobber. "Let load'er up." He put the wheelbarrow on the ground. "Care to tell me witch one of these is the wondrous rock?" He began examining the rocks scattered over the beach. Fishlegs quickly began picking up rocks and weighing them, muttering to himself.  
"You don't know do you?" said Gobber quietly.  
"Okay fine," Fishlegs cracked. "I don't know what rock makes Gronkle Iron." He began beating himself up.  
"Get a hold of yourself," Gobber ordered. "We'll take a whole bunch of theses rocks, try them one at a time and eventually we'll land on the winner." Fishlegs calmed down.  
"Really?" he said.  
"I'm sure," said Gobber reassuringly. The gathered all the different rocks they could fit in the wheelbarrow. They punched it back to the forge and dumped all rocks in front of Meatlug, who was excited. Gobber there her a few chunks of sandstone into the dragon's mouth. She spat out a thin runny lava, witch when cooled, made a solid, clear substance (glass).  
"Let's try again," said Gobber. He rummaged through the rock pile, just as the other riders returned from the search. Gobber pulled out a shiny black rock.  
"Oh, I like this one," he said. "Shiny, like Gronkle Iron." He gave Meatlug a few chunks of the strange rock, she swallowed them, and they all waited. Slowly and suddenly there came a strange humming sound that grew louder. All of a sudden metal items from the walls and counter flew through the air and attached themselves to Meatlug. The Gronkle began to panic.  
"She's attracting the metal," cried Fishlegs. He tried to calm her down, but she grew more afraid as a set of keys and a shield snapped on to her. Then without warning she bolted from the forge and into the streets. Fishlegs ran after her. They ran all over the village as more metal items snapped onto Meatlug. She grew even more scared and ran faster. Fishlegs ran as fast as he could, but he was gaining no ground. Then Hiccup and Toothless came out of seemingly nowhere and flew low after Meatlug.  
"Hiccup you have to help Meatlug," Fishlegs cried.  
"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know," said Fishlegs, panicking. "She's attracting metal, she's really scared."  
"Okay Toothless we have to heard her away from town," Hiccup said. They chased Meatlug through the plaza, through the Dragon Hospital, and into the woods.  
"Now let's try getting ahead and cutting her off," said Hiccup. Toothless sped up and passed Meatlug. They herded her right to the edge of a cliff. Toothless landed, blocking her escape route. Meatlug turned to face them.  
"Meatlug," soothed Hiccup, "hey girl." He quietly got off Toothless and slowly approached the spooked Gronkle. As he got nearer Fishlegs caught up.  
"Hiccup wait," he warned.  
"Not now Fishlegs," said Hiccup.  
"No you don't understand," said Fishlegs, out of breath.  
"Not now Fishlegs," Hiccup said again.  
"It's metal," said Fishlegs. But before he could finish the warning Hiccup's metal leg slipped out from under him and was pulled onto Meatlug's belly. This startled her again and she took off with Hiccup hanging up side down from her belly.  
"Meatlug come back!" Fishlegs called to no avail. He watched his dragon fly off with Hiccup, wondering what to do. He felt a nudge on his back. He turned to Toothless who crooned at him.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless gestured to his saddle. Fishlegs wasn't too comfortable with riding the Night Fury, the fastest dragon in the world. But he knew he had no choice if he wanted to get his dragon and Toothless's rider back. So he climbed onto Toothless and put his feet in the stirrups that were designed for people with normal legs. Once the tail opened Toothless was off like shot. Fishlegs took a few minuets to bet used to the speed. He clung to the dragon's head for dear life. But soon he managed to grab the handles on the saddle and Toothless could stabilize. They soon caught up with Hiccup and Meatlug and flew right below them so Fishlegs could figure out how to get Hiccup unstuck without him falling into the ocean.  
"Hey," said Hiccup, awkwardly.  
"Hey," said Fishlegs.  
"How's it going?" Hiccup asked.  
"Better than expected," said Fishlegs.  
"I know this may be a bad time," said Hiccup. "But I wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind this morning, I know you volunteered but..."  
"Hiccup," Fishlegs interrupted. "We can talk about this later, I'm trying to concentrated."  
"Oh, okay," said Hiccup. Just then Fishlegs saw Serenity and Ruby flying in their direction, from their right.  
"Hi Serenity!" Fishlegs called as they came into earshot.  
"Hello," said Serenity, she couldn't help but be amused. "What's happened here?"  
"Meatlug ate a strange rock and now she's attracting metal items," explained Fishlegs.  
"I don't suppose you've seen this before?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes actually," said Serenity. "It's called a magnet. The strange rock was probably Lodestone, and please don't ask me how it works because I have now idea."  
"Lodestone?" Hiccup asked curious.  
"Yes it's a rock that attracts iron and steel," said Serenity. "Anyway I came to inform you that the Outcast boat you were looking for is right behind you." They all turned around and sure enough an Outcast boat was sailing in the opposite direction.  
"Thanks Serenity," said Fishlegs. Serenity gave a nod and flew upward into the clouds. Hiccup and Fishlegs turned their attention to the Outcasts. They heard shouts coming from the deck telling them the dragons had just been spotted and were loading up their catapults.  
"They're getting ready to fire," said Fishlegs, panicking.  
"I know, I have a plan," said Hiccup as he grabbed Meatlug's front legs so he could be upright. "Dive." He ordered. The two dragons obeyed and they flew towards the ship. Hiccup steered Meatlug passed it using the magnet to pull the ship to one tip and throw the Outcasts off balance, and to pull all the weapons off the deck and after Meatlug. As they flew once more over the ship Fishlegs and Toothless flew underneath Meatlug and tickled her belly. She spat out the Lodestone and the magnet released it's hold. All the weapons fell through the ship, puncturing the haul and sinking it, and Hiccup fell safely onto Toothless. They left the sinking ship behind, Fishlegs jumped from Toothless to Meatlug and Hiccup jumped into Toothless's saddle and took over steering. Both riders were happy to be back on their own dragons.

* * *

They flew back to Berk as the sun began to set. Hiccup and Toothless went to the arena and Fishlegs and Meatlug went to the forge. They found Gobber there waiting for them.  
"Well if it isn't the concurring heroes," said Gobber. "Ready to get back to work? We still have to make that armor for Serenity and Ruby."  
"I would love to," said Fishlegs. "But our responsibilities to the Academy are going to keep us very busy."  
"Understandable," said Gobber. "In that case I have something for you." He went into the forge and came out with the steel sword, he handed it to Fishlegs.  
"That's the first sword you made," said Fishlegs, surprised.  
"Yes it is," said Gobber, proudly. "But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves it."  
"Thanks," said Fishlegs, unable to believe it. "But I didn't do it alone." He patted Meatlug on the head. She seemed to smile at him. At that moment Hiccup flew into the plaza on Toothless.  
"Come on Fishlegs we're all waiting on you," Hiccup said and flew off. Fishlegs mounted Meatlug and flew off to join the other riders. Gobber watched them go as Serenity and Ruby landed beside the forge."  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to make that armor for you," Gobber told her.  
"That's perfectly alright," said Serenity. "I can always order armor from home, we have plenty of steel. In fact I've contemplating this for weeks."  
"Very well," said Gobber. "At least have these." He handed her the two steel balls Meatlug spat out earlier.  
"Thanks," said Serenity. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled a black stone as big as her palm. She waved it around and the two steel balls were attracted right onto it with two loud snaps.  
"Impressive," said Gobber.  
"Magnets," said Serenity. "Harmless, useless, but fun to play with." She put the magnet away. "Thanks Gobber." With that she flew back to her tree where Harmony had dinner waiting.


	3. The Night and the Fury

**The Night and the Fury**

The Dragon Riders of Berk were gathered in the Academy waiting for instructions from Hiccup. They had given their dragons they day off because tomorrow night they were going to go to Dragon Island for a stealth exercise. So the dragons went up towards Serenity's Dragon Hospital where they liked to hang out.  
"What do you think this exercise will be exactly?" Hookfang asked.  
"I don't know," said Toothless. "But I'm getting a slight feeling that we won't be invited."  
"Well if that is the case," said Stormfly. "At least we'll be able to hang out with Serenity more." They all nodded in agreement. They walked through the village and up to the hospital. When they got there they found Serenity sitting in the shade of her apple tree with Ruby, Harmony, and Re and Aurora the dragon king and queen. They seemed to be talking about the dragons' homeland Draconia. Then Ruby spotted the new arrivals.  
"Ah there they are," he said. "Hello friends."  
"Hello," said Meatlug.  
"We were just talking about you guys," said Harmony.  
"Hello your majesties," said Toothless to the king and queen. "What brings you to Berk?"  
"We wanted to personally drop off Ruby's new armor," said Aurora. "And to visit Serenity." She pointed to Ruby who was wearing a shiny, steel, suit of dragon armor that had a huge ruby stone in the head plate.  
"Very nice," said Stormlfy. They joined the king and queen under the tree and sat down.  
"Where are your riders?" Re asked.  
"They're down at the Academy," said Toothless. "They gave us the day off. So we decided to come up here to hang out."  
"You come here often?" Aurora asked.  
"Yeah," said Belch. "It's the only place in the village that's for us, in a good way."  
"There's been a lot of death in that arena," said Hookfang. "I've seen a lot of my friends killed there."  
"There's a lot of death at a hospital too," Aurora pointed out.  
"Not this one," said Serenity. "So far no one has died in my hospital."  
"Really?" Re asked.  
"It's true," said Toothless. "I've been here for a long time and I haven't seen one dragon put down."  
"How long have you been here?" Aurora asked.  
"Two years I think," said Toothless. "I've lost track."  
"How long are you two staying?" Harmony asked. Re shrugged.  
"Until something exciting happens I guess," he said.  
"You won't have to wait long," said Stormfly. "There's always something going on."  
"I know," said Aurora. "From what we here you guys see more action than we do." No one said anything. Serenity got up to stretch her legs.  
"How about you go break in that armor," she suggested to Ruby.  
"Okay," said Ruby. "Would you all mine if we go out fishing?"  
"We'll bring you something," said Serenity. The dragons nodded.  
"Don't be gone too long though," said Barf.  
"We'll be back in twenty minuets," said Serenity. She mounted Ruby and rode down the hill to the plaza. There she found the riders coming back from the arena.  
"Hi Serenity," said Astrid.  
"Hello," said Serenity.  
"Can I ask a favor?" Hiccup asked.  
"Sure," said Serenity carefully.  
"We're going to Dragon Island tomorrow night," said Hiccup. "To practice stealth skills. We want to do it without dragon help. So would you come with us and keep an eye on the dragons to make sure they don't help us?" Serenity thought for a moment.  
"Where would we stay?" she asked.  
"I marked the cave where we will meet up again on this," Hiccup handed Serenity a map.  
"Okay," she said. "I'll see you guys letter." She put the map on her saddlebags and took off.

* * *

When Serenity and Ruby returned to the tree they found all the dragons still there, talking. They landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"That didn't take long," said Re.  
"No," said Serenity. "And I got plenty of fish." She unloaded a whole bunch of cod, salmon, and Mackerel. She gave each dragon a fish of their choice, then she put the rest of the fish into crates. She sat down and pulled out the map of Dragon Island.  
"What's that for?" Toothless asked.  
"Tomorrow night your riders plan to hike through Dragon Island," said Serenity. "They want to practice stealth skills, without your guy's help."  
"What?" said Hookfang, shocked. "Why don't they want our help?"  
"They probably want to be able to defend themselves if they're ever separated from you," said Harmony.  
"That makes sense," said Belch. "But what are we going to do?"  
"We are going meet them at this cave," Serenity said, showing them.  
"Are you coming?" Stormfly asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "I'll keep you guys company."  
"We should all go," said Meatlug. "The king and queen included." They all turned to Re and Aurora.  
"Do you want to come to Dragon Island with us your majesties?" Serenity asked. Re exchanged a glance with Aurora.  
"Where's Dragon Island?" Aurora asked.  
"You've been there," Serenity said. "The first time you came to the Archipelago."  
"Oh yes," said Re. "It should be fun, a dragon camping party. I haven't done that since I was a yearling."  
"Alright," said Aurora. "We'll come if you bring your guitar Serenity." Serenity smiled and gave the OK sign with her fingers.

* * *

That evening after the dragons went home Serenity started to gather up her camping gear.  
"So how is that armor?" Aurora asked Ruby.  
"Wonderful," said Ruby. "It's so light I can scarcely feel it."  
"Would you mind sleeping in it?" Serenity asked, as she rolled up her sleeping bag.  
"Not at all," said Ruby. Serenity put her sleeping bag next to the tree trunk, along with saddlebags full food, her water canteen, her guitar in its black case, her medical bag, and her hammock tent.  
"Is this the stuff you bring when you're on the go?" Harmony asked.  
"Pretty much," said Serenity. She set the hammock tent beside her chair.  
"Are you two ready?" Ruby asked Re.  
"Yup," said Re. He and Aurora were now both wearing steel dragon armor. Their armor was fancier than Ruby's. Aurora's armor was silver decorated with a floral pattern carved into it, sapphires and turquoise stones. Re's was gold with a Celtic pattern carved into it, decorated with emeralds. Their head plates doubled as their crowns. Both sets of armor were reinforced with diamond. Looking at the armor Serenity had an idea.  
"You guys should claim Dragon Island," she said. "It's open, now that the Red Death is gone."  
"That's a great idea," said Ruby. "You could turn it into another castle." Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.  
"Well we'll see," said Aurora. "It's a great idea, but we need to look over the land first." Serenity smiled.  
"Since we're here," said Re. "Do you think we could get a tour of Berk?"  
"Oh sure," said Serenity. She went put her medical bag onto the back of her saddle and mounted Ruby.  
"Are you coming Harmony?" Re asked.  
"No thanks," said Harmony. "I've already had the tour."  
"We'll be back in a few minuets," said Serenity, then she turned to Re and Aurora.  
"We'll start in the village," she said. They walked down to the plaza witch was quiet.  
"This is the town plaza," said Ruby.  
"It's big," said Re, looking around. "What happens here?"  
"It's mostly used as either a gathering place or a landing patch for the dragons," Serenity explained. "Up those stairs is the Great Hall, that house up there is where Stoic and Hiccup live."  
"And they're the ones in charge?" Aurora asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "Stoic's the chief and Hiccup is head of the Dragon Flight Club."  
"What's that?" Re asked.  
"It's where the riders train how to defend Berk from enemy tribes or wild dragons," said Ruby. "It's new."  
"Anyway," said Serenity. "That large building is the food storage hut, next to it are the Dragon Riders' houses, and the forge."  
"Where is everyone?" Aurora asked.  
"Sleeping in probably," said Serenity. "This place will be buzzing when we finish this tour." She clicked the reins and Ruby took off. They all flew to the empty arena and landed in the center.  
"This is the Dragon Training Academy," said Serenity. "However the riders train in the skis these days, they just meet up here."  
"Is this the arena Hookfang mentioned yesterday?" Aurora asked.  
"Yes," said Ruby. "This used to be the dragon killing ring, hence all the cages."  
"I like it," said Re. "Dose that come off?" He pointed to the big cage roof overhead.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "They take it off for competitions."  
"Is this where Hiccup and Toothless met?" Serenity asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "That's next." They took off and flew out of the arena. They left the village and flew over the trees and rocks, and eventually they landed in the Cove. Serenity dismounted.  
"Wow," Aurora gasped. "This place is beautiful."  
"This is the Cove," said Serenity softly.  
"Just the Cove?" Re asked.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "Though I call it the Dragon Trainer's Cove."  
"It's very peaceful," said Re.  
"We'll lets head back and I'll make breakfast," said Serenity. They took off and flew back to the village. They landed in the plaza, witch was now buzzing with people and dragons. Everyone turned and stared at Re and Aurora in awe.  
"Oh, I've been expecting this," said Re, blushing slightly.  
"Does it bother you?" Ruby asked.  
"No," said Re and Aurora in unison. Just then Stoic came up to them flanked by Gobber and Thornado.  
"Fine morning to you Serenity," Stoic bellowed.  
"Likewise," said Serenity.  
"And who do we have here?" Stoic asked looking at Re and Aurora.  
"I'm Re," said Re. "I'm the king of dragons, and this is my queen Aurora."  
"King?" said Stoic, surprised.  
"That's right," said Re.  
"What brings you to Berk?" Gobber asked.  
"We've heard a lot about this place," said Aurora. "And we wanted to see it ourselves."  
"Plus we hope to claim Dragon Island," said Re.  
"Are you going to make the dragons attack us again?" Stoic asked. Re and Aurora exchanged a glance and snickered.  
"Don't worry," said Re. "We're not the Red Death."  
"In that case," said Stoic. "If you need anything from us just ask."  
"And if you need anything from us just ask," said Re. With that they followed Serenity and Ruby back up the the hospital. Harmony was waiting quietly for them.  
"I think that went well," said Serenity as she dismounted.  
"We should get ready for tonight," said Harmony. "Hiccup came up here while you were gone and said he wants us to meet them on Dragon Island."  
"Okay," said Serenity. She started to put her camping gear onto Ruby.  
"So dose Hiccup know we're here?" Re asked.  
"Yes, I told them," said Harmony.  
"This should be interesting," said Aurora. "We haven't met Hiccup and the riders yet. I'm looking forward to it." Serenity strapped her guitar to Ruby's back.  
"Are we all set?" Ruby asked. As an answer to his question Serenity mounted him.  
"Lead the way," said Aurora. Serenity clicked the reins and they took off, followed by Re, Aurora, and Harmony. They formed a V-shaped formation as they flew over the village. They headed south towards Dragon Island.

* * *

When they got there it was buzzing with dragons of all types. Ruby lead the decent towards the cave that was marked on the map. As they got closer the wild dragons noticed them and let them pass. They all greeted the king and queen with deep respect. Serenity landed Ruby in front of the cave, the others followed suit. They walked into the cave and Serenity dismounted.  
"I'm going to set up," she said. "Why don't you two go explore?"  
"Okay," said Re. "We'll come back when we spot the riders." They turned around and flew out of the cave. Serenity unloaded her gear. Ruby and Harmony went to get fire wood while Serenity set up her hammock tent, sleeping bag, and chair. Then she made a fire pit by digging a a hole with a spade and surrounding it with rocks. Ruby and Harmony came back with firewood and put it into the pit. Serenity sat in her chair and waited for Re and Aurora to return.

* * *

As the sun went down the wild dragons that weren't nocturnal began to turn in for the night. The island grew quieter and quieter. Serenity began to cook dinner when the king and queen landed in the cave.  
"This island is wonderful," said Re excitedly. "I have no problem making it apart of Draconia."  
"The locals were very happy when we told them we were claiming it," Aurora added.  
"Great," said Serenity. She removed a piece of pork chop from the fire and put it on a plate.  
"Hiccup just landed," said Re, remembering why they came back.  
"Okay," said Serenity. She put down the plate and mounted Ruby. They flew out of the cave together. They flew to the opposite side of the island where the riders waited. They landed next to them.  
"Hello Serenity," said Hiccup.  
"Hi," said Serenity as she dismounted. "I have everything set up."  
"Great," said Astrid. "We should be there before the night's over."  
"We'll call our dragons if there's an emergency," said Hiccup.  
"I hope you don't mind if I send up a scout every once in a while, so I know when you're close?" Serenity said, as she remounted Ruby.  
"That's fine," said Hiccup.  
"I'll see you all later then," said Serenity. She and the dragons watched the riders walk off into the trees.  
"This is going to be a long night," said Hookfang.  
"Let's get to the cave," said Toothless. "Then we can talk." Serenity lead them towards the cave.

* * *

When they got there Harmony had fallen asleep and the king and queen were exploring the cave.  
"We're back," Serenity announced. She dismounted and unsaddled Ruby. The dragons sat around the fire.  
"This is cozy," said Meatlug.  
"Yeah I like this cave," said Serenity sitting in her chair. "Despite the fact it was made by the Red Death."  
"It'd be perfect for an entrance hall," said Re.  
"Entrance hall?" said Toothless confused.  
"Yeah," said Aurora. "We're planning to turn this old volcano into a castle, and making it apart of Draconia."  
"Really?" said Hookfang. "That's great."  
"Are you able to make it a castle?" Barf asked.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "Our castle back home started out very much like this, just a mountain."  
"Cool," said Belch.  
"We'll explore this volcano after this," said Re.  
"Dose that mean we'll be seeing more of you guys?" Toothless asked.  
"Sure dose," said Aurora. "And Tenor, and Alto, and Daddy Draco."  
"You still call him that?" Serenity asked.  
"I've always called him that," said Aurora. "Even after I was crowned princess."  
"Anyway," said Serenity. "I would like someone to go out and see where the riders are."  
"I'll go," said Harmony.  
"Okay, just observe them and come straight back," said Serenity. Harmony nodded and flew out of the cave. She flew high over the island, looking for any of the riders. She spotted wild dragons here and there. Then she spotted someone with a torch. She flew down closer and landed in a tree. She could see Hiccup following a teenage Viking with a crossbow. They seemed to be looking for something. From what Harmony could hear the older Viking, Dagur, was searching for the Night Fury, and forcing Hiccup to do help him. Harmony quickly flew out of the tree and headed back to the cave. She landed in the middle of it.  
"That was quick," said Ruby.  
"I saw Hiccup working with someone named Dagur," said Harmony.  
"Oh no," Serenity moaned.  
"Why? Who is he?" Re asked.  
"Trouble," said Hookfang. "Last time he and his Berserkers came to Berk Barf and Belch were nearly killed." The Zippleback cowered in fear.  
"We still have nightmares about it," said Belch.  
"Who's he after this time?" Stormfly asked.  
"He's hunting the Night Fury," said Harmony. They all gasped and turned to Toothless. He looked just as afraid as Barf and Belch were."  
"Hiccup's trying to stop him," said Harmony. "And keep him a secret at the same time."  
"If the Berserkers find out that Berk has us they'll declare war," Hookfang explained.  
"So what do we do?" Serenity asked.  
"We have to get out of here," Toothless. "Find our riders and go home."  
"You might be killed boss," said Hookfang. "If you go look for Hiccup."  
"We'll help you," said Re to Toothless.  
"I would appreciate that," said Toothless.  
"I'll go with the others," said Serenity, as she packed up her gear.  
"Okay," said Re. "We'll see you back on Berk."  
"Please be careful," begged Serenity.  
"We will, I promise," said Toothless. He, Re, and Aurora ran outside and into the woods. They started to look for Hiccup.  
"I'll go see if I can spot them from the air," said Re. He spread his wings and took off. He circled the area keeping an eye out. He soon spotted Hiccup and Dagur walking towards the shore. He used his dragon call to relay the information to Aurora. Then he rejoined them.  
"You guys are good at this," said Toothless.  
"We've been trained for this," Re bragged. They reached a cliff overlooking the coast.  
"Go get Hiccup," said Re. "We'll cover you from the air."  
"Okay," said Toothless. The king and queen took off and circled high overhead. Toothless walked along the cliff quietly. He could soon here the voices of Hiccup and Dagur. He followed them. He soon came to a turn in the cliff with a tall stack of rocks. He peaked around them at the two Vikings who were arguing. Suddenly Dagur spotted him and aimed his crossbow at him. Startled Toothless backed up, his back paws only found thin air.  
"Oh no," he whispered. He turned back to the crossbow. He caught Hiccup's eye and flashed him a desperate look that said 'help me.'  
"Okay that's it," said Hiccup sternly. "I'm not going to let you kill that dragon."  
"This again," Dagur groaned, lowering the crossbow. "Fine you saw it first, you can take home a wing or something."  
"No," said Hiccup. "I'm going to take the whole thing." He let out his Night Fury call. Confused Toothless ran over to Hiccup, knocking Dagur aside. He came to a stop at Hiccup's side. Dagur looked dumbfounded at the saddle on Toothless's back.  
"Is that a...?" he stammered.  
"Saddle?" Hiccup finished. "Yes that's exactly what it is." He slung his steel shield across his back and mounted Toothless.  
"We do not kill dragons on Berk," he continued. "We ride them." He turned Toothless around to face Dagur. The dragon growled, flashing his teeth.  
"Your dad lied to me," said Dagur, still dumbfounded. "You lied to me."  
"We wanted to keep the peace between our tribes," said Hiccup. "We have the dragons and we're not afraid to use them." He clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off. Dagur recovered from his shock and pulled out a bola. He threw it at the Night Fury, it wrapped tightly around his tail causing him to crash. Toothless banged into the ground and Hiccup fell off. Dagur shot more bolas at Toothless, they wrapped around his wings, mouth, and paws. Hiccup ran to his dragon and pulled out his dagger and started to cut the ropes. But Dagur shot arrows at him. Hiccup dogged them and hid behind a tree. Then Dagur shot arrows at Toothless, who rolled aside to avoid them. Hiccup grabbed his shield and opened it up into his own crossbow. He grabbed an arrow and fitted it into the crossbow. He fired it at Dagur, hitting his weapon and disabling it. Then Hiccup folded the crossbow back into a shield and threw it like discuss. It hit Dagur's crossbow out of his hands. Dagur pulled out his sword, he blocked Hiccup from Toothless. Suddenly there came a loud screech. They all looked up to see Re and Aurora diving right in there direction. Dagur pulled out two more bolas and thew them at the two dragons. Re shot fire at them and they both disintegrated. Then Aurora picked Dagur up with her talons and flew off. Hiccup ran to Toothless as Re landed.  
"Your friends are waiting for you," he said.  
"Thanks," said Hiccup. Re helped him free Toothless. Hiccup mounted his dragon and followed Re to where his friends were waiting with Serenity, Harmony, and Ruby. As they flew away from Dragon Island, Aurora joined them.  
"Where's Dagur?" Hiccup asked.  
"I dropped him off on his ship," said Aurora.  
"How did you like Dragon Island?" Astrid asked.  
"It's very nice," said Re. "And it's nice and big, perfect for the dragons who live here."  
"Do you think they'll be back, the berserkers?" Harmony asked.  
"Yes," said Hiccup. "My dad won't be too happy about this."

As the riders got closer to home the sun came up. They landed in the plaza that was filling with busy people. Hiccup told his dad the bad news.  
"I don't balm you son," said Stoic. "I would have done the same."  
"You seem to be a bit of a fix," said Re. "With the Berserkers and the Outcasts after your land."  
"Yeah," said Stoic gruffly. "We will do the best we can."  
"If it'll make you feel any better," said Re. "I would be more than willing to combine forces with you."  
"Really?" Stoic asked.  
"Yeah," said Aurora. "You've already made peace with our kind, I see no reason why we can't work together."  
"I accept," said Stoic. He held out a hand. Re put his nose against it, a dragon handshake.  
"We'll be on Dragon Island," said Aurora. "Send Serenity if you have problems of any sort." Re and Aurora then turned around and flew off, heading back to Dragon Island.


	4. Tunnel Vision

**Tunnel Vision**

Serenity was mounted on Ruby, perched on a hill overlooking the village. She was watching Stoic and the Dragon Riders chase down Gobber to give him a wash. He was putting up a real fight. The riders had to use their dragons in order to corner him in the plaza.  
"I won't do it Stoic," he said. "And you can't make me."  
"It's for your own good," Stoic bellowed. "Now get in the tub." Hiccup got off Toothless. While the humans herded Gobber towards the tub Toothless snuck behind him and with one swift movement of his head, lifted Gobber into the tub. Stoic pinned him down.  
"Hurry up with that water," he bellowed. Fishlegs was at the well pulling up a bucket of water. When it got to the top he grabbed it and threw it on Gobber. However only a few drops of water came out. Everyone stared.  
"You're going to have to do better than they," said Stoic annoyed.  
"I can't," said Fishlegs. "The well's run dry." Stoic released Gobber and went over to the well, with Hiccup and Toothless following. Stoic lowered another bucket into the hole as deep as the rope would allow. When he brought it back up it was empty.  
"We just dug that well," said Hiccup, slightly stunned.  
"We'll have to dig a new well," said Stoic. "Until then we'll have to ration water." He walked off. Serenity rode back to her hospital.  
"We should check our own well," Ruby suggested.  
"Good idea," said Serenity, as they reached the tree. "I get a feeling Stoic is going to be asking me for water." She dismounted and went over to the well that was next to the house. She picked up a large stone and threw it into the well. She heard a loud splash, telling her that the well was full of water.  
"We still have water," she told Ruby. Harmony came up next to him.  
"I can see why Stoic let you stay," said Ruby. "Not only are you talented, but you have all the luck in the world."  
"Is that a good thing?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Ruby. Serenity sat in her chair.  
"I wonder how Re and Aurora are doing on Dragon Island," said Harmony.  
"They're doing well," said Serenity. "The native dragons said so."

* * *

Over at the Academy, the riders had gathered with their dragons.  
"We need to keep Berk well supplied with water until we can dig a new well," said Hiccup, as he paced in thought. "Tuffnut you and Ruff go to the mountain brooks. Snotlout, you and Astrid go to the Cove and get water from the lake. Fishlegs, you and I are going to find out what happened to the water in that well." After this instruction the riders mounted their dragons and flew off.

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs flew back to the well. When they got there Fishlegs tied a long rope around Meatlug's belly and handed the other end to Hiccup. Meatlug took off and hovered over the well and slowly lowered Hiccup down the well, with a lantern. Toothless kept running around, all antsy. Meatlug lowered Hiccup deeper and deeper down the well.  
"Okay stop right there," Hiccup called up. Meatlug halted. Hiccup was now looking at the line where the water used to be. He felt the bricks under the line.  
"It's still wet," he whispered to himself. He looked down the deep, dark shaft. He pulled a small stone from the wall and dropped it. After a few minuets he heard it hit the floor.  
"Okay keep going," he called up. Meatlug continued to descend. She spotted a cart full of rocks. Thinking with her stomach she flew towards it, causing the rope to snag on a sharp rock. Hiccup swung around the shaft, he held on for dear life. Suddenly the rope broke and Hiccup fell down the well, screaming.  
"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called down the shaft. Toothless took off and dove into the well after his rider. He vanished in seconds. Panicking, Fishlegs ran to get Stoic.

* * *

Down in the well Hiccup landed on his back with a loud thud. He got to his feet and brushed the dirt off. He was just checking to make sure he wasn't hurt, when Toothless crash landed beside him. Hiccup hurried to his side.  
"Toothless! Are you okay bud?" he asked. Toothless lifted his head licked Hiccup's face to tell him he was okay.  
"Hiccup!?" Stoic shouted down the hole.  
"We're okay Dad!" Hiccup called back, as Toothless got to his feet.  
"Can you fly back up!?" Stoic called.  
"No!" Hiccup said. "It's too narrow."  
"Then I'll come down there!" said Stoic.  
"No, don't!" said Hiccup. "Then all three of us will be stuck down here."  
"Well, stay there and we'll find a way to get you back up!" said Stoic.  
"Don't worry about it!" said Hiccup. "The water had to go somewhere, besides I have Toothless with me." He and his dragon walked around the cave they were stuck in. They came across a big hole in the wall that lead into a long tunnel.  
"I found something!" Hiccup called.  
"Well, just be careful son!" said Stoic. "If you need us we'll be on standby." Hiccup lead the way into the tunnel. They were both quiet for a while. The tunnel twisted and turned like a river, smaller tunnels branched off it. Soon they came to a dead end.  
"These tunnels go right underneath Berk," said Hiccup. Then he heard a delicate crunch underfoot. He shined his lantern on a broken dragon egg. Toothless growled.  
"Toothless can you light up the cave down that way?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shot a plasma blast towards the end of the tunnel. It lit up the tunnel, showing thousands of broken dragon eggs. There were also round tunnels going through the roof, towards the surface. Those tunnels looked familiar.  
"Those are Whispering Death tunnels," said Hiccup, darkly. Toothless growled again, snowing his teeth.  
"Not not my favorite dragon either," Hiccup continued. He looked around a little more. He came across a wooden crate on the floor, open, and empty. Hiccup took a closer look at the symbol on the crate.  
"That's the Outcast crest," he whispered. "They must have put these eggs here, and I don't even want to know who made that." He shined his lantern on a tunnel that had just caught his eye. This tunnel was twice the size of the other Whispering Death tunnels. Suddenly the ground started to tremble violently. Then, without warning, a Whispering Death burst out of the ground, roaring and rotating his teeth. Hiccup got on Toothless and they quickly got out of there. The wild dragon gave chase, and was soon joined by two others. Toothless pumped his wings harder, he used his special sonar to make sure he didn't hit anything. Suddenly one minuet the wild dragons were hot on their tail, and the next they were gone. Hiccup slowed Toothless down and swung him round.  
"That's wired," Hiccup said. He steered his dragon back the way they'd come. There was no sign of the Whispering Deaths. However when he looked up he saw three new tunnels heading upwards.  
"They're heading towards the town!" Hiccup cried. He steered Toothless into one of the tunnels, heading back towards the surface.

* * *

Back on Berk the other riders had returned from gathering water. They were distributing the water when the ground started to shake and rumble. The riders mounted their dragons, who were on edge. Then the three Whispering Deaths burst out of the ground and began to tear the village apart. The riders fought them off the best they could, with some help from the dragonless Vikings. Stoic mounted Thornado and flew to Serenity's Hospital. He found her asleep in her chair, Ruby and Harmony beside her.  
"Excuse me Serenity," he said. She woke up.  
"Yes? What's going on?" she asked.  
"There's three Whispering Deaths attacking," Stoic explained. "I need you to fly to Dragon Island and get that Re." Serenity was on her feet in seconds. She woke Ruby, who was already saddled.  
"I'll be right back," she said as she mounted. She clicked the reins and Ruby flew away towards Dragon Island. Stoic rejoined the fight.

* * *

Serenity and Ruby approached Dragon Island, while dodging the sea stacks. They landed in front of the big cave made by the Red Death and galloped inside. Re and Aurora were sitting, eating fish, and talking.  
"Re," Serenity said.  
"Yes?" said Re. "Dose Berk need our help?"  
"They're being attacked by young, immature dragons," said Ruby. Re and Aurora jumped to their feet.  
"Will you join us Ruby?" Re asked. "We could use your brains."  
"We won't hurt the young ones right?" Ruby asked.  
"No, of course not," said Aurora. "We'll just play with them a bit."  
"Okay then," said Ruby. "What about Serenity?" He looked at her, standing beside him with a blank look on her face.  
"She'll be perfectly safe here," Re reassured him. "There are plenty of dragons on this island to keeper company." Serenity stroked his neck.  
"I'll be fine," she said. "As long as you come back to me safely."  
"Let's get going then," said Re. And Serenity watched as all three dragons flew away in formation. When they were gone she sat next to the fest Re and Aurora had been eating, it was made up food that was imported from Draconia. As she was helping her self, like she did back home, a Skrill entered the cave. He looked around.  
"Excuse me ma'am," he said to Serenity. She looked up from her food.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Where's the king and queen?" the Skrill asked.  
"They just went out," said Serenity.  
"When are they back?" the Skrill asked.  
"I don't know," said Serenity.  
"Oh well," said the Skill. "I'm Flash, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you," said Serenity. "Have you been to my hospital?"  
"No, but I've heard of it," said Flash. "The dragons tell me it's the finest in the Archipelago. They also tell me you've gotten more space recently."  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "Stoic was very generous." Flash nodded.  
"Well I better be going now," he said. He turned to go.  
"Oh hold on a minuet," said Serenity. "Why don't you stay a while. Ruby flew off with Re and Aurora, so I have no one to talk to." Flash smiled and sat beside Serenity and draped a wing around her shoulders.  
"So what were you planning to do for the next few hours?" Flash asked.  
"I have no idea," said Serenity with a sigh. "All my crafts and stuff are back at my hospital."  
"I heard you're acquainted with a real Night Fury," Flash said. "What's that about?"  
"Nothing much," said Serenity. "Toothless is ridden by Hiccup, I just treat any sickness or injury he gets like I do for any dragon."  
"I see," said Flash. "What's he like?"  
"He has a heart of gold," said Serenity. "I wonder if all the Night Furies are like that."  
"Probably not with humans," said Flash. Serenity nodded. She leaned back against Flash's wing.  
"I haven't been this bored since I was six," she said.  
"Really?" Flash said. "Well I could take you out for a ride."  
"A ride where?" Serenity asked, interested.  
"Anywhere you want," said Flash. "I haven't had a girl in my life since my mother and sister." Serenity giggled.  
"You're very easy to talk to," she said, stroking his snout.  
"I used to have a habit of talking to myself," said Flash.  
"That's a bit sad, didn't you have any friends?" Serenity asked.  
"No, my sister had all the friends," said Flash. Serenity smiled at him.  
"When I was younger," she said. "All my friends would take off for the fishing season and leave me in the dust, even just after I lost Ruby."  
"That's mean," said Flash.  
"Yeah, I didn't have much luck with friends either as a child," said Serenity. "Are we going to fly or what?"  
"Ah, yes," said Flash, getting up. "Hop on." Serenity got up and mounted the Skrill.  
"You're so strong," she said. "How old are you?"  
"I just reached maturity," said Flash. "I'm the youngest in my family." He spread his wings and flew out of the cave.  
"This might seem like a random question," said Serenity. "But do you know a Skrill named Bolt or one named Striker?"  
"Why?" Flash asked.  
"Ever since you started talking I noticed that you're voice sounds familiar," said Serenity. "And I couldn't figure out where I've heard it before until now."  
"Bolt is my father," said Flash. "And Striker is my uncle." Serenity smiled and hugged him around the neck.  
"What?" Flash asked. "You've met my dad?"  
"Yes," said Serenity. "He and you're uncle came to my hospital in its early days. They were really dehydrated and exhausted."  
"Oh yeah," exclaimed Flash. "I remember Dad telling me about that. He said he was trying to get home as fast as he could to be there for our hatching. Unfortunately he missed it, we had hatched when he arrived."  
"Where was he coming from?" Serenity asked.  
"He was coming from Uncle Striker's cave," said Flash. "To see his kids hatch."  
"Poor guy," said Serenity. "It's a good thing he stopped by my place."  
"I'll say," said Flash. "Thank you for helping him, by the way." He smiled.  
"You're welcome," said Serenity. "How is he now?"  
"He went to the Dragon Heaven," said Flash. Serenity gave him a sympathetic pat and a smile. Flash returned her smile.  
"So, Dad said you have a very pretty singing voice," he said. "Will you sing something for me?"  
"Alright," said Serenity. "You fly, I'll sing." Flash picked up the speed. They flew all over the island. Flash beet his wings in tune with each song Serenity sang.

* * *

Back on Berk the riders continued to fight of the Whispering Deaths.  
Astrid pulled alongside Fishlegs to catch her breath.  
"Where did all these Whispering Deaths come form?" she asked panting. "And why are they so much smaller?"  
"They must be hatchlings," said Fishlegs.  
"Well that's good right?" Astrid asked.  
"Actually no," said Fishlegs. "Younger Whispering Deaths don't have full control of their spikes or their jaw mussels." At that moment Hiccup and Toothless flew out if the ground at full speed. They landed in the plaza, next to the forge. Hiccup dismounted.  
"Toothless, cover me," he said as he ran inside. Toothless turned around, and came face to face with a Whispering Death. The wild dragon tackled Toothless to the ground. Toothless fought the dragon with all four sets of claws and his teeth. Suddenly the Whispering Death got blinded by a bright light. It screeched in surprise and flew off. The light came from Hiccup's shiny shield. He had shone the reflective light in the wild dragon's face.  
"Let's shine a little light on the subject," he said. Once the Whispering Death was gone Hiccup got back on Toothless and they joined the others. Astrid pulled up alongside.  
"The Whispering Deaths drained our water," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah," said Astrid. "Kind of figured that. We need to drive them away from town."  
"That is why I have this," said Hiccup as he swung his shield in front of him to shine reflected light on two Whispering Deaths below. The other riders joined them and they herded the three wild dragons out of the village. When they got to the edge of the town they pulled their dragons to a halt in mid-air and watched the wild dragons fly away.  
"They're gone," Tuffnut cried triumphantly.  
"I don't think this is over," said Hiccup, darkly.  
"Stop being so negative," said Snotlout. However the ground started to rumble and shake. It shook so violently that the dragons could feel it in the air. Suddenly a huge white dragon burst out of the side of the hill. This dragon was massive: it looked like a Whispering Death with a longer snout, bigger teeth and spikes, and big, red eyes. It was five times the size of the riders' dragons. It growled as it flew passed. The riders turned their dragons around. Toothless shot a plasma ball at the white dragon's head. Outraged the dragons whirled around and let out a long, loud, high-pitched roar. The sound hit the smaller dragons causing them to cower in the air.  
"It's disorienting the dragons," Astrid cried, trying to keep Stormly steady. Toothless shot another plasma ball at the dragon, hitting it in the snout and causing it to break its spell. It flew off.  
"Screening Death!" Tuffnut shouted with excitement. At that moment the Screaming Death was joined by the three smaller Whispering Deaths.  
"Snotlout!" Hiccup called. "You and the others work on keeping the Whispering Deaths from attacking the village. I'll work on the Screaming Death." The other rides flew after the smaller dragons and Hiccup and Toothless flew after the Screaming Death. As they came up on the white dragon Hiccup spotted Re and Aurora flying towards them, followed by Ruby. Hiccup and Toothless flew over to them.  
"Hello," Hiccup said. "You have good timing."  
"We flew as fast as we could," said Aurora.  
"Where's Serenity?" Hiccup asked, noticing that Ruby was carrying an empty saddle.  
"We left her on Dragon Island," said Re. "She'll be safer there. So what'd we miss?"  
"Berk is being attacked by that dragon," said Hiccup, pointing at the Screaming Death.  
"How can we help?" Ruby asked.  
"First I want to see how it reacts to the light," said Hiccup, cleverly. The white dragon suddenly turned around and charged at them. Hiccup shined the reflected light in the Screaming Death's face. The dragon roared in surprise and ducked out of sight.  
"Just what I thought," smirked Hiccup. But then the Screaming Death came charging at them again, only even more outraged.  
"It doesn't seem to mind, it seams," said Re, as they ducked to avoid the white dragon  
"It must not have that weakness," said Hiccup. "I'll go decoy it, you guys fly behind us and hit it with all you've got."  
"Right-o," said Re. Hiccup and Toothless flew at the Screaming Death. The white dragon roared and charged at them. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless picked up speed, the Screaming Death hot on their tail. Re, Aurora, and Ruby flew after the Screaming Death. Hiccup turned around in the saddle and face the raging dragon. He shined the shield light in its face, the Screaming Death picked up it's speed.  
"It's a actually attacked to the light," Hiccup realized out loud. "I guess that can be a weakness too. Toothless, to the sea stacks." Toothless flew in the direction of the sea stacks by the Academy. The Screaming Death followed. Hiccup kept shining his shield light in its face. Toothless weaved in and out of the sea stack with expert grace. The Screaming Death tried to follow but it was harder for it. Then Toothless flew to close to the top of a shorter sea stack. He tripped and fell to the ground, Hiccup was flung off the saddle. He got to his feet and watched as the Screaming Death barreled towards them. Hiccup looked around for his shield, but couldn't find it. Then, out of the blue, the Screaming Death was bombarded by fire blasts from Ruby, the king and queen. The Screaming Death forgot about Hiccup and Toothless and rapidly shot fire balls at the new annoyance. Ruby found Hiccup's shield and flew it back to him. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. Hiccup flashed the Screaming Death.  
"Let's us its own size against it," Hiccup said to Toothless. The white dragon flew after the Night Fury. Hiccup steered Toothless towards a big, wide sea stack and hovered as close to it as possible. He flashed the Screaming Death with his bright light. The white dragon put on a burst of speed with his jaws open wide. Just when the Screaming Death was about to chomp them, Hiccup and Toothless flew out of the way as quick as a fly. The Screaming Death couldn't pull up in time, so it smacked into the sea stack really hard, causing it to shake. The white dragon fell to the base of the sea stack, severely winded. Rocks fell off the sea stack and onto the dragon's wing, causing it severe pain. It let out a loud, pained roar, and a few minuets later its three Whispering Death cronies came to its aid. The Screaming Death removed the rocks from it wing with a violent swing of its head. It tried to fly to go after Hiccup and Toothless, but his wing was too busted up and he fell back down. Its three cronies had to fly it away supporting it amongst the three of them. Toothless chomped at the bit to go after them.  
"Whoa Toothless!" said Hiccup. "It's hurt, let it go." Toothless relaxed and they watched the Screaming Death fly away with its cronies. When it was out of sight Hiccup and Toothless headed back towards home, followed by Ruby and the royal dragons.  
"Thanks for your help," Hiccup said to Re.  
"You're welcome," said Re.  
"How did you avoid that dragon's scream?" Hiccup asked.  
"We circled above its head," said Aurora. "We kept moving so the albino would only be able to hit one of us and everyone."  
"Albino?" Hiccup asked.  
"That's what we Draconians call any animal that's white with red eyes," said Ruby. "Every animal group has had at least one albino, even us dragons."  
"Why call it albino?" Hiccup asked. All three dragons shrugged in unison.

* * *

They landed in the plaza. Hiccup went to join his fellow riders, Re and Aurora flew back to Dragon Island after telling Ruby they would send a wild dragon back with Serenity. Ruby started to walk back to the apple tree, however as he walked by the well he though he could smell water coming inside it. He went up to the well and looked inside. The well was full once again. Ruby trotted off to tell some one. He found Stoic outside his house grooming Thornado, and Hiccup who was unsaddling Toothless.  
"Pardon me sir," Ruby said, humbly.  
"Hello Ruby," Stoic bellowed. "What brings you here?"  
"I just saw that your well was full of water again," said Ruby. Stoic and Hiccup followed Ruby back to the well. They looked into the shaft and sure enough it was full.  
"The Screaming Death's digging must have redirected the water back to our well," said Hiccup. At that moment Gobber walked by. Stoic, Hiccup, and Ruby exchanged a mischievous smirk. Ruby quietly snuck up on Gobber. Then without warning Ruby pounced on him, and pinned him down. Stoic and the riders all worked with Ruby to get Gobber into the now full tub. Ruby excused himself and galloped off back to the hospital. There he found Harmony rolled up and asleep in the tall Dragonnip grass. Ruby smiled and walked quietly up to her. He muzzled her neck lovingly. She purred and smiled in her sleep. She shuffled her wings. Then Ruby laid down next to her and fell asleep also.

* * *

A few minuets later Serenity rode in on Flash. The dragon landed and Serenity dismounted.  
"Thank you Flash," she said.  
"Your welcome Serenity," said Flash.  
"Will I see you again?" Serenity asked.  
"I guarantee it," said Flash. Serenity smiled and stroked his snout again. She kissed him on the nose. Flash smiled bashfully. Then he turned and took off. Serenity sat in her chair and watched him fly way.


	5. Race to Fireworm Island

**Race to Fireworm Island**

The Dragon Riders gathered on a beach for a training exercise. They were all on time, except Snotlout and Hookfang. The two of them had been flying for hours.  
"What's with them?" Astrid asked.  
"I've heard that ever since Alvin and the Screaming Death attacked," said Hiccup. "He's been training nonstop."  
"That can't be good for Hookfang," said Fishlegs. Just then Hookfang and Snotlout landed. Hookfang was all out of breath and looked exhausted.  
"Let's get on with this exercise," said Snotlout.  
"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired," said Hiccup. "You're pushing him too hard."  
"You say pushing," said Snotlout. "I say challenging. My dad says rest is for the weak." All the riders rolled their eyes.  
"Are going to do this exercise or what?" Snotlout asked as he took of again. The others followed. They flow slow through the air so Hiccup could give edification.  
"Alvin has dragons," he said. "If he can train them we'll have to fight dragon riding Outcasts up here. Astrid you act as our bad dragon." Astrid nodded.  
"Stormfly, battle ready," she ordered. Stormfly pulled up and flew over the other riders.  
"As for the rest of you," Hiccup continued. "Make sure you don't get caught, if she touches you you're out. Dismissed." The riders split up and accelerated. Astrid gave the a few minuets head start. Then she steered Stormfly in the direction she saw Fishlegs and Meatlug go. She and Stormfly kept their eyes out for victims. Just beyond Serenity's Hospital Astrid spotted Fishlegs and Meatlug flying low over the ground carefully dodging the trees. Stormfly waited until they were in a clear patch before blocking them with a few tail spikes. Meatlug came to an abrupt halt. Stormfly glided down and Astrid tagged them.  
"You're both out," she said triumphantly. She left them in the dust and looked for her next victim. She landed Stormfly to give her wings a rest. They walked through the trees and soon came across the twins, mounted on their Zippleback, trying in vain to hide behind a tall tree. Strormfly walked up to them and tagged them.

* * *

Then Astrid flew Stormfly out of the woods, knowing her next two victims would be flying high over the sea stacks.

She spotted Hiccup and Toothless directly ahead. She and Stormfly flew closer behind them. Hiccup and Toothless hardly broke their stride.

"You night as well give up now," Astrid called.  
"Wow, you sound just like Alvin," Hiccup called over his shoulder. Then Astrid saw him whisper something to Toothless, but couldn't hear what. Toothless sped up, head in right for a cave through a large sea stack.  
"Oh, Hiccup," Astrid chuckled to herself. "You're so predictable." She steered Stormfly after the Night Fury, into the cave. Toothless used his sonar to navigate through the dark. Stormfly lit up the cave with sparks. The Night Fury went even faster with a strong thrust of his wings. He soon vanished into the darkness. Astrid steered Stormfly carefully through the cave, and soon they came to the end of it. Hiccup and Toothless seemed to have flown into another dimension. But all they did was land on the floor of the cave, Toothless hid Hiccup behind his black wings. They stayed as quiet as they could and the darkness of the cave did the rest. Outside Astrid was outraged that Hiccup had outsmarted her and Stormfly. She was about to go back into the cave when she spotted Snotlout and Hookfang just below her. Astrid steered Stormfly after them, she could get to Hiccup later. Stormfly flew right behind Hookfang, who seemed to be having trouble staying airborne.  
"Okay Hookfang," said Snotlout loudly. "Let's show them who's the true king of the sky, flame up." Hookfang tried, and failed to flame up, but all that happened was a few seconds of fire. Suddenly flaming up was as difficult as lighting a match in a wind gust. The other riders joined them, Hiccup and Toothless finally flew out of the cave. They flew in a circle around Hookfang. The Nightmare struggled as hard as he could to stay in the air. The riders landed back at the beach. When Hookfang landed, he hit the ground, breathing hard. Snotlout dismounted.  
"Why are you so stubborn?" Snotlout snapped.  
"Snotlout, he's not being stubborn," said Hiccup. "There's something wrong with him, we should have Serenity look him over." Snotlout agreed.

* * *

They all went up through the town to the Dragon Hospital. They found Serenity stitching the wound of another Monstrous Nightmare, a green one. She seemed to be almost done.  
"Excuse me Serenity," Hiccup said. "Can you look at Hookfang? Something's wrong with him." Serenity looked up from her work.  
"Sure, let me finish this," Serenity said. She sewed the last stitch. She snipped the threads and put the needle away. She reached into her bag and pulled out a rag, a bottle of a translucent liquid, and a long strip of gauze. She put some of the fluid onto the rag and dabbed at the stitches. Then she wrapped it in the gauze. The dragon flew away after thanking Serenity.  
"Okay," she said. "Bring him over." Snotlout lead Hookfang in the wild dragon's spot. By now Hookfang's scales had changed color from red to grey. Serenity looked concerned. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to the dragon's heartbeat.  
"Wow, his heart is racing," she said. "And I don't like this breathing."  
"He can't generate flames," said Snotlout. Serenity felt Hookfang's skin.  
"He's very dry," she said.  
"What's the cure?" Snotlout asked. Serenity was about to answer, but Fishlegs spoke first.  
"That's the thing with Stoker Class dragons," he said. "Once they loose their fire, they become completely defenseless."  
"So what do we do?" Snotlout asked.  
"I once met a Monstrous Nightmare that had this same problem," said Serenity. "She said she got her flame back by being in contact with Fireworm dragons."  
"How did they cure her?" Astrid asked.  
"I don't know she wasn't very specific," said Serenity. "But she did say something a Fireworm Queen."  
"Where is the Fireworm Queen?" Snotlout asked, anxiously.  
"I don't know the Nightmare was half asleep when she was cured," said Serenity. "She was carried to the Queen by her friend and mate."  
"Well we have Fireworms on Berk," said Hiccup. "Astrid, the Twins, and I will go find some. Fishlegs find out everything you can on Fireworms, Snotlout you and Serenity take care of Hookfang." With that the four riders flew off on their dragons, Fishlegs flew home to start his work, Snotlout turned to Serenity.  
"So what can I do?" he asked.  
"I'll be right back," Serenity said. She went into the house and came out with an empty bucket, she handed it to Snotlout.  
"You can fill this up with water," she said. Snotlout took the bucket and went to the well. Serenity found a sponge. When Snotlout came back with the now filled bucket Serenity took it and put it next to Hookfang.  
"What's the water going to do?" Snotlout asked.  
"He's desiccated," said Serenity. "This will help." She soaked the sponge in the water and wrung it out over Hookfang's snout, the water ran into his mouth. Hookfang licked his lips to get as much of the water as he could.

* * *

Serenity and Snotlout continued this until the others came back. Hiccup, Astrid and the Twins landed next to the apple tree, each with a box full Fireworms, and Fishlegs returned with his notes.  
"How Hookfang?" Hiccup asked.  
"At least he's hydrated," Serenity said.  
"Do you have a pincher tool?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get it," Serenity put down her sponge and went back into the house. She came back out with a few steel pincher tools. She gave them to the riders and sat down in her chair. The riders opened the boxes and used the pincher tools to pick up the Fireworms and placed them in a ring around Hookfang. When they were done, that sat back and watched. After a few minuets however, the Fireworms didn't seem to have an effect.  
"Maybe we should try putting them on Hookfang," Hiccup suggested. "So he can absorb their hear directly." The riders picked up the Fireworms again and placed them carefully on Hookfang, and stood back again. This time the Fireworms seemed to be working, but the success was short lived. Snotlout began to panic.  
"We need more Fireworms," he cried.  
"Snotlout we rounded up every Fireworm on Berk," said Hiccup. Just then the Twins caught his eye. They each had a Fireworm in a pincher tool, and shoving them in each other's face. Hiccup noticed that every time the two little dragons came close to each other, they blazed brighter. This gave Hiccup an idea. He went into the house and found an empty lantern and a fire poker. He brought them outside.  
"The Twins just gave me an idea," he announced. He used a pincher tool to pick up two Fireworms and placed them inside the lantern, then put the lantern on the end of the fire poker.  
"They just discovered that when Fireworms get close to each other," he explained. "They glow brighter." He held the lantern close to the other Fireworms, and sure enough the little dragons burned brighter. The riders were impressed.  
"But I thought there were no more Fireworms on the island," said Astrid.  
"There isn't on this island," said Fishlegs, flipping through his notes. "But there's a whole bunch on Fireworm Island." He held up a drawing of the island.  
"Then let's go," said Hiccup. "Will you come with us Serenity?"  
"Alright," Serenity answered. She got up and went behind the tree, where Ruby and Harmony were snuggling. She woke Ruby and lead him by the reins to where the others waited. There she put her medical back on her saddle. Snotlout was trying to get Hookfang on his feet. The dragon gave it a try and got up. Satisfied the riders mounted their dragons, Serenity mounted Ruby and took off. Hiccup held the lantern out on the fire poker, letting it lead the way.

* * *

Night fell as the dragons flew over the ocean. Hiccup swung the lantern back and forth, seeing witch direction it glowed brightest. He was having little success.  
"Are you getting anything?" Astrid asked.  
"No not yet," said Hiccup. The riders kept their eye on Hookfang. He was having trouble.  
"Hookfang is loosing too much strength," Fishlegs said to Hiccup.  
"I know," said Hiccup. "We don't have much time."  
"We should turn back," said Fishlegs.  
"No," Snotlout protested. "We have to keep going." Hookfang began to drift downward.  
"He's right Snotlout," said Hiccup. "Hookfang is loosing too much altitude." The other riders positioned themselves around Hookfang, then they turned around. Suddenly the lantern blazed brighter. The dragons cleared the clouds, and there was the island. Like most islands Fireworm Island a spread of land in the shadow of a dormant volcano.  
"There it is!" Hiccup cried. He held the lantern up nice and high. It grew brighter and brighter the closer they got. As they began to descend they spotted a cliff in front of a large cave. When Hiccup pointed the lantern at the cave the light became overwhelming. The riders landed their dragons in front of the cave. When Hookfang landed he laid down again. All the riders dismounted, except for Serenity and Hiccup.  
"Snotlout you stay with your dragon," said Hiccup. "Astrid and I will bring the Fireworms back."  
"No," said Snotlout. "I did this to Hookfang, I'm going to save him."  
"We'll stay with Hookfang," said Astrid. "You go." Hiccup nodded. Snotlout climbed onto Toothless behind Hiccup who opened the lantern and released the two Fireworms. They scuttled into the cave. Hiccup put the lantern down and clicked the stirrup. Toothless ran into the cave. He ran fast through the cave, using his sonar. A few minuets later they spotted an orange light ahead. Toothless ran towards it, and came out into a glowing hive filled with Fireworms. They were licking some sort of gel that was stuck to firecomes, like a fiery beehive.  
"That gel must be what gives Fireworms their heat," said Hiccup. Snotlout hopped off Toothless and ran too the nearest firecome. He pulled a chunk off it.  
"Snotlout don't!" Hiccup warned too late.  
"This is going to save Hookfang," Snotlout argued. He ran back to Toothless with his prize, suddenly they heard, and felt, loud footsteps coming in their direction. They turned to see a Fireworm dragon the size of a house, and glowing like the sun. When she saw the intruders she growled and flicked her forked tongue like a snake.  
"That would be the mother," said Hiccup with a sigh. "The Fireworm Queen." The Queen glared at Snotlout and the chunk of firecome he held.  
"I'm think you should probably put that back," Hiccup suggested with a rough whisper.  
"No," said Snotlout. "This is the only way to save Hookfang." With that he ran for it. The Queen ran after him. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off, following the roaring queen. Toothless flew over the Queen's head and scooped up Snotlout. Toothless didn't bother with his sonar, for the Queen lit up the whole cave. Then one minuet she was right behind them and the next gone. But no one looked back. Eventually they found the exit, and there was the Queen waiting for them.  
"She took a shortcut," said Hiccup. From outside Stormfly shot fire at the Queen to ward her off, leaving the way clear for Toothless. He flew out and pulled up alongside the Nadder.  
"You get to Hookfang," Astrid said to Hiccup. "We'll handle the Queen." Hiccup steered Toothless back to where they left Hookfang. When Toothless landed Snotlout hopped off and ran to his dragon.  
"Hookfang, you need to eat this," Snotlout said as he tossed the chunk of firecome to Hookfang. The dragon sniffed it. Suddenly the Queen, bored with Stormfly, landed behind Snotlout. She roared and flicked her tongue. Snotlout turned to face her, he stood his ground.  
"If you want to get to my dragon," he said firmly. "You're going to have to go through me." The Queen hissed. Then Hookfang grabbed the chunk of firecome in his jaws and tossed it aside.  
"Hookfang what are you doing!?" Snotlout all but screamed. "You need to eat that."  
"Snotlout he's protecting you," Hiccup explained. "He's doing for you what you were willing to do for him." The Queen picked up the chunk of firecome and looked at it. Then she turned her attention to Hookfang.  
"What is it you want?" she asked, rather annoyed.  
"I've come for your help," said Hookfang weakly. The Queen looked at Serenity.  
"What's he talking about?" she asked.  
"His flame is out," Serenity explained. "He needs you to reignite it. I know for a fact this isn't the first time you've seen a case like this."  
"Yes," said the Queen. "Alright I'll help him. But maybe you should take some vials of my venom home with you, so you can add it to your medical bag."  
"Good idea," said Serenity. "And I'll come back when I run out." The Queen nodded, and turned back to Hookfang.  
"This will hurt a bit," she warned. She used her tail to pick up Hookfang by the neck. Hookfang prepared himself. The Queen turned one last time to Serenity.  
"Will this bother you?" she asked.  
"No," said Serenity. "I've injected many dragons with a syringe needle, I'll be fine." The Queen turned back to Hookfang. She poked her tongue through her teeth, and jabbed it hard into Hookfang's nostril. Hookfang shuddered and went limp. The Queen put him back down and backed away to stand by Serenity. Hookfang didn't move.  
"Did it work?" Serenity asked quietly.  
"Yes," the Queen whispered back. "It just takes a few minuets." Snotlout ran to his dragon's side and hugged him, it looked like he was crying. The other riders and dragons watched quietly. Snotlout placed a shaking hand on Hookfang's snout, and he paused.  
"That's weird," Snotlout said. "He's really hot." They all watched as a ripple went through Hookfang, it turned his scales from grey back to red. He opened his eyes, lifted himself off the ground, and burst into flames. He let out happy roar.  
"Hookfang! You're okay!" Snotlout cried happily. Hookfang lowered himself onto the tip of his wings and muzzled Snotlout.  
"The Queen's venom must have resparked his flame," said Hiccup. "She saved him." They all looked at the Queen. She smiled at Hookfang.  
"Another satisfied customer?" she asked.  
"Oh yes ma'am," said Hookfang. "Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience." The Queen nodded, then turned to Serenity.  
"I think my work is done," she said. "Let's go get you some of that remedy."  
"After you," said Serenity. The Queen went back into her cave, and Serenity followed on Ruby. The other riders mounted their dragons and flew home.

* * *

The next morning back at Berk the riders gathered for another round at dragon Hide-n'-Seek. As usual Snotlout and Hookfang were late.  
"Why are we always waiting for him?" Astrid asked, annoyed. Just then Snotlout and Hookfang landed.  
"Good we're all here," said Hiccup. "Snotlout you're the evil dragon this time."  
"Actually I thought we'd sit this one out," said Snotlout. "I just want to make sure he's well rested, until he's back to his old self." At this Hookfang smirked and tossed Snotlout into the air. He took off and caught his rider in midair. Snotlout was screaming in protest.  
"Okay back to his old self," Hiccup chuckled. "Let's go." He and the riders took off in unison and went off to start the exercise.


	6. Fright of Passage

**Fright of Passage**

Berk was approaching a night it only saw every ten years, when they lit up with green aurora lights known as Arvendol's Fire, and the village was attacked by a wild dragon known as the Flightmare. The Flightmare was a dragon that looked like a cross between a Skrill and a Thunderdrum with the teeth of an anglerfish. It's greatest known feature was that it glowed like a living algae bloom. Last time it attacked Berk Astrid's uncle Fin Hofferson went up against the Flightmare, rumors said that Fin Hofferson was so frightened by the Flightmare that he forgot to hit with his ax when he had the chance. This had disgraced Astrid's whole family. So she waited until she was old enough to avenge her uncle.

* * *

So on the day the Flightmare was to arrive Astrid woke up early and flew to the Academy before the others and practiced hitting targets with her ax. She did this for hours until the other riders arrived with their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless arrived last. Hiccup watched Astrid slamming her ax into bulls eyes on the ends of barrels. She was looked as dangerous as the dragons themselves. Finally Hiccup spoke up.  
"I think you got them," he said. "All of them." Astrid just scowled. Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs who was holding the Book of Dragons.  
"She's really worked about the Flightmare," Hiccup said.  
"The book says that the Flightmare is so tariffing it freezes its victims," said Fishlegs.  
"Yeah," Snotlout laughed. "Just ask Frozen Fin Hofferson." Astrid heard him and threw her ax into the wall inches from Snotlout nose. Hiccup tried to be optimistic.  
"You know just because Arvendol's Fire is coming doesn't mean the Flightmare is," he said calmly.  
"Of course it dose," said Fishlegs.  
"The Flightmare comes and the Hoffersons freeze," Snotlout laughed." Astrid had had enough. She mounted Stormfly and flew out of the arena.

* * *

She flew back to the village and landed in the plaza. She was at loss at what to do, so she decided to talk to Serenity. She had a real talent for making one feel good physically and mentally. Astrid rode up to the hospital. There she found Serenity saddling Harmony with a fancy, white, leather saddle. Astrid dismounted.  
"Excuse me Serenity," she said. Serenity looked up from checking her stirrups.  
"Astrid! What brings you here?" she asked.  
"I assume you know what's coming tonight," Astrid said.  
"The Flightmare?" Serenity said, tightening the girth. "Yes I know it's coming. I also now about the impact he's had on your family."  
"And Snotlout thinks it's funny," said Astrid angrily. "In fact a lot of people think that. So I thought I'd come up here where no one would laugh at me."  
"Ah good for you," Serenity praised. "I once met a dragon that ate the person that insulted him." She slipped a white leather bridle around Harmony's head.  
"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.  
"I'm going to go see the light," said Serenity. "Like I do every night."  
"Even with the Flightmare out there?" Astrid asked.  
"Yes," said Serenity. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to wild dragons."  
"It froze my uncle," Astrid pointed out.  
"Well I'm not scared of the Flightmare," said Serenity. "Are you?" Astrid thought about that. Just because her uncle had been scared of the Flightmare didn't mean she was. Perhaps she could fight the dragon for her uncle, and to save the village.  
"So why do you think the Flightmare attacks every ten years?" Astrid asked.  
"I don't know," said Serenity absentmindedly. "Migration?" Astrid nodded in agreement.  
"Well I'm going to go get ready for tonight," she said. "Thanks for talking."  
"Sure," said Serenity. She put her medical bag on her saddle. Astrid mounted Stormfly and flew off. No sooner had they left then a glossy black and purple Skrill landed next to the apple tree. Serenity smiled when she saw him.  
"Hello again Flash," she said.  
"Hey Serenity," said Flash. "I was wondering I could take you out tonight?"  
"Oh, I'm going out on Harmony," said Serenity sadly. "She want me to."  
"I'll tell you what Flash," Harmony interrupted. "Ruby wants her to ride me for the first half of the night, then he will take me out for the second half and you can have Serenity all to yourself. How's that?"  
"That'll work," said Flash.  
"Yeah I'm fine with that," Serenity agreed. Flash smiled and muzzled her neck. She giggled and stroked his snout. Just then Ruby returned from fishing.  
"Hello everyone," he said. He belched and spat out smoke and a few embers.  
"Hi Ruby," Harmony giggled. She muzzled his neck and he muzzled hers.  
"I feel like a six year old again," said Serenity. She sat in her chair. Flash sat next to her.  
"I used to feel the same way when I was younger," he said. "My mom and dad always muzzled in front of us, I usually closed my eyes and thought about something else."  
"I don't see it as a bad thing though," said Serenity. Flash nodded in agreement. Finally Ruby turned to Serenity.  
"Who's this?" he asked looking at the Skrill.  
"This is Flash," said Serenity. "I met him on Dragon Island when you were all fighting the Screaming Death. And he's going to keep me company later tonight."  
"Nice to meet you Flash," said Ruby.  
"Likewise," said Flash.  
"Perhaps we can talk while Serenity and Harmony are out flying," Ruby suggested.  
"Great, I'll need something to pass the time," said Flash.  
"We should get going then," said Harmony to Serenity. Serenity got up and mounted Harmony.  
"See you guys later," said Harmony. With that she spread her feathery wings and flew away.

* * *

The sun began to set over the ocean. Hiccup walked into the plaza with Toothless at his heels. They found Astrid saddling Stormfly. She had decided to go out and face the Flightmare by herself. Hiccup of course was coming to talk her out of it.  
"I don't want to hear it Hiccup," said Astrid, without looking at him. "I'm going to avenge my uncle and you can't stop me."  
"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hiccup said. Astrid said nothing and lead Stormfly to an open area in the plaza to take off.  
"Ok I have to stop you," said Hiccup. He ran up next to her. "Look, no one likes a new, wild dragon more than I do. But I need you here. When that Flightmare attacks it's going to take all of us to keep it from destroying the village."  
"Not if it never gets here," said Astrid. Hiccup said nothing. Just then Fishlegs joined them.  
"Hiccup I found out more about the Flightmare's path," he said loudly.  
"Not now Fishlegs," said Hiccup, slightly annoyed.  
"But I've charted the Flightmare's path on this map," said Fishlegs holding up a scroll. "It follows the river through the Northern Swamp right to the village same route every time."  
"Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah I do," said Astrid. Hiccup looked surprised.  
"Anyway," Fishlegs continued. "If you want to get close to the Flightmare you have to be stealthy, practically imperceptible."  
"Like a Night Fury?" Astrid asked, looking at Toothless out of the corner of her eye.  
"Exactly like a Night Fury," said Fishlegs. Astrid considered flying Toothless herself, but she didn't really know how to operate the tail. So she hopped onto the dragon's back and waited for Hiccup.  
"When do we leave?" she asked. Hiccup stood there flabbergasted. Toothless looked quite enthusiastic. So Hiccup unenthusiastically mounted his dragon in front of Astrid. He slipped his metal leg into the stirrup, opened the tail and they were off.

* * *

The sun soon set and the night sky lit up with Arvendol's Fire, turning everything green. Toothless flew north towards the Northern Swamp. All three of them couldn't help but be enthralled by the green aurora. The light waved like a banner, though there was no wind. Eventually the came up on the Northern Swamp. There they were nearly blinded by a new light.  
"We must be getting close," said Hiccup. "Remember we're observing only." Astrid gave a lying nod. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless accelerated. Suddenly the Flightmare flew at them from behind a mountain. The dragon scintillated with a blue white light. It roared in outrage. Then it flew right at them with its mouth open wide. Suddenly it blazed even brighter right in Toothless's face. Toothless was nearly blinded, which made it harder for him fly straight. Hiccup turned him around to head back to town.  
"It certainly lives up to the hype," he said. Then Astrid suddenly jumped off the saddle and landed on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Hiccup called.  
"Defending Berk," Astrid called back. "And my family honor." She turned and faced the Flightmare with her ax in hand.  
"Here I am ungodly beast," she shouted at the dragon. "Fearless Astrid Hofferson, come and get me if you dare!" The Flightmare almost laughed, she was repeating similar words she'd heard her uncle say. The dragon dived at her and spat out a strange mist. When it hit Astrid it paralyzed her, she looked like a statue with her ax held over her head. When the dragon flew off Hiccup landed Toothless next to Astrid. Hiccup dismounted, grabbed Astrid, and put her back on his saddle. He remounted and Toothless took off. They flew to the top of a cliff and landed. Hiccup turned around in the saddle.  
"Astrid are you okay?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulder. Astrid began to come round.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"The Flightmare sprayed you with some kind of mist," said Hiccup. "It immobilized you."  
"It froze me," said Astrid.  
"At least the effects are ephemeral," said Hiccup.  
"I knew my uncle wasn't scared of that dragon," Astrid exclaimed. "He was immobilized it." Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless took off.  
"So let me guess we're heading back to town," said Astrid.  
"No," said Hiccup. "We're the only thing standing between that dragon and Berk." Toothless flew in the direction the Flightmare went. As they flew onward they came across the river that ran through the island. However the river looked very different.  
"It's glowing algae," said Hiccup as Toothless descended. The algae made the river glow with the same blue white light as the Flightmare. Toothless landed and they dismounted. Hiccup and Astrid scrutinized the algae.  
"The light must some sort of repercussion to Arvendol's Fire," said Hiccup. He looked up at the vibrant, green aurora.  
"This must be what the Flightmare is following," Hiccup continued.  
"That's ridiculous," said Astrid. At that moment the Flightmare landed really close by. Hiccup and Astrid hid behind a rock to watch the dragon. It was happily lapping up the algae.  
"I get it," Astrid muttered. "It thinks we want its food." The Flightmare finished with the algae, and blazed brighter. It took off, keeping an eye out for those vexatious invaders.  
"We need to get Toothless and get back up into the sky so we can hide," said Hiccup.  
"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," said Astrid, she pointed to Toothless who was also lapping up the algae. A second later his color turned from black to florid blue. Hiccup rolled his eyes. The Flightmare spotted them and charged. Hiccup and Astrid mounted Toothless and took off. However the Flightmare flashed Toothless again. The Night Fury was so stunned he crashed back down onto the ground and his passengers fell off the saddle. The Flightmare charged again. It sprayed its mist at Toothless who rolled to evade it. Then the Flightmare dove at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid fought it off with her ax. The Flightmare flew off but didn't go far. Hiccup and Astrid took this moment to get back on Toothless and back into the sky. The Flightmare stalked them into the clouds. Under normal circumstances the Night Fury would be imperceptible in the drag clouds, nevertheless Toothless was still glowing and the Flightmare found them easily. Hiccup steered Toothless out of the clouds and looked for a place to hide. He spotted a cave and flew Toothless into it. They stopped to catch their breath. The Flightmare flew in circles waiting for them to come out. As they waited the glow wore off and Toothless was black once again.  
"Good thing the glow wears off," said Hiccup. Toothless flew out again.  
"What do we do now?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turned around to rejoinder, when he saw someone following them.  
"Fishlegs," Hiccup cried, relieved.  
"What?" Astrid said, confused. "How's he going to help?"  
"By bringing you reinforcements," Fishlegs answered as he and Meatlug pulled up next to Toothless. And he wasn't alone, Stromfly had joined them as well, as well as Serenity and Harmony. Astrid hopped from Toothless to her own dragon.  
"Good to see you girl," she told Stromfly.  
"Fishlegs the Academy is supposed to be on lockdown," said Hiccup.  
"I know," said Fishlegs. "But I think I found a way to divert the flow of glowing algae." He pointed to where the river ran very close to a sea cliff.  
"We dig a new channel," said Hiccup. He turned to Serenity. "Do you think you can keep the Flightmare at bay?"  
"Sure," said Serenity. She steered Harmony towards the Flightmare.  
"Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug time to do some emergency landscaping," said Hiccup. The three riders flew down towards the river.

* * *

Serenity soon spotted the Flightmare heading for the sea cliff. Serenity and Harmony followed him. Serenity looked down at the glowing river.  
"I have an idea," she told Harmony. "Drink the water." She steered her dragon towards the glowing algae. Harmony drank down huge gulps of water and algae, without question. When she swallowed it all she gagged a bit. They flew off to catch up with the Flightmare. The wild dragon soon caught sight of the three riders. He charged at them. The riders paused in there work to defend themselves. Suddenly Serenity and Harmony flew in between the Flightmare and riders. Harmony was shinning like a star, so brightly she overpowered the Flightmare. Harmony batted her eyes at him and gave him a wink. The Flightmare was quite diverted. Serenity steered her radiant, white dragon away from the riders. The Flightmare followed them. Serenity steered Harmony towards a cliff and landed on top of it. The Flightmare landed next to them.  
"You're Serenity right?" he asked.  
"Yup," said Serenity. "And this is Harmony. What's your name?"  
"Polaris," said the Flightmare.  
"Oh you're named after the North Star," said Harmony impressed.  
"Yes ma'am," said Polaris. "You know the glowing algae looks good on you Harmony."  
"Thank you," said Harmony.  
"What brings the two of you out here?" Polaris asked.  
"The aurora," said Serenity pointing at the lights.  
"Oh, I was afraid you were with the invaders," said Polaris. "Did you know that girl tried to kill me?"  
"She's trying to avenge her uncle," said Serenity. "Fin Hofferson I think is name was."  
"I remember him," said Polaris. "He was both funny and aggravating, and that girl is the very same."  
"Agreed," said Serenity.  
"So why are those humans bothering me?" Polaris asked.  
"They want you to stop attacking their village," said Serenity. "So they're trying something to make every one happy." Polaris nodded.  
"That small human on the black dragon, he's interesting," he said. "It's like he didn't want to attack me."  
"He doesn't like harming dragons," Serenity said. "He's the first human to train and ride a dragon."  
"Oh, I've heard of him," said Polaris. "He and his dragon freed Dragon Island from the Red Death, he sort of a legend among the dragons."  
"He's also well known in Draconia," said Serenity. "And just for riding a Night Fury, the rarest dragon in history."  
"That's a Night Fury?" asked Polaris. "I had no idea." Serenity nodded.  
"Hey look they're finished," said Harmony. She pointed to the tree riders who were flying away from the sea cliff.  
"We have to go now," Serenity said to Polaris.  
"I do to," said Polaris. "See you females around I hope."  
"Absolutely," said Serenity. "Are there more Flightmares?"  
"Yeah there's a few of us," said Polaris. "Well see you later." With that he spread his wings and took off. Serenity clicked the reins and flew after the riders. She caught up with them in a matter of seconds.  
"Thank you Serenity," said Hiccup. Serenity lightly touched the brim of her hat.  
"How'd you get the Flightmare to stay away apart from eating the algae?" Fishlegs asked. "Just out of curiosity."  
"Oh," said Serenity with a fake sigh. "A girl has her ways." She winked and clicked the reins. Harmony accelerated and head for home, the other riders right behind them.

* * *

Serenity and Harmony landed at the hospital where Ruby and Flash were talking. They looked up and both were enthralled by Harmony who was still shining brilliantly.  
"Hello boys," said Harmony as she folded her wings. Serenity dismounted and started to unsaddle Harmony.  
"What happened to you?" Ruby asked.  
"Take me out into the world and I will show you," said Harmony with a giggle. Serenity finished taking her saddle off, she put it away and went to stand by Flash. Ruby joined Harmony.  
"Let's go then," he said. Harmony smiled and spread her wings. She flew off, and Ruby followed. They were soon out of sight. Serenity turned to Flash.  
"Perhaps you can show me what you can do with lightning," she said.  
"I'm out of lightning at the moment," said Flash. "But I can show you flying tricks."  
"Okay," said Serenity. She took a rope from her saddle rack and tied it around Flash's neck for reins. She climbed onto his back.  
"You know if you plan to do this more often," she said. "I can make another saddle for you." Flash considered.  
"Well maybe," he said. "Let's see what the future brings." Serenity nodded. Flash spread his wings and took off. They flew quietly through the sky to enjoy Arvendol's Fire.


	7. Worst in Show

**Worst in Show**

Serenity wasn't sure what got into the most of the riders lately. For the passed three days they had turned up ay her hospital and asked her to come watch them train. Then when she did come they would argue about who was the best at training dragons. Frankly Serenity didn't care about competition, and nor did Hiccup. He kept trying and failing to break up the arguments. Serenity would get bored and either fly back to her hospital, or fly to Dragon Island where she spent a lot of her time recently.

* * *

Third day this happened the riders were practicing search and rescue, none too successfully. The only reason Serenity showed up was because she had nothing else to do. Ruby and Harmony were out fishing and her Skrill friend, Flash, was elsewhere. She was mounted on Re the king. He and the queen Aurora didn't have anything to do either. Serenity and Re landed on a sea stack next to the sea stack where the riders had assembled. Snotlout and Hookfang were the first to try a rescue strategy. He had a dummy in a boat. Hookfang swooped down and Snotlout picked it up. They landed back on the sea stack.  
"Why do you keep coming to watch them again?" Re asked.  
"I don't know," said Serenity with a sigh. "This was funny at first, but now it's getting old. I came the first time because Hiccup wanted me to see their progress. Then when I showed up the riders began arguing about who was the most impressive rider and who had the most skills."  
"Why do they want to impress you?" Re asked.  
"I don't know," said Serenity. "Maybe because I've ridden dragons all my life and I'm something of a professional. Or perhaps because they're envious of my being able to talk with wild dragons, I really don't know." She watched Astrid climb up the side of the sea stack using the tail spikes Stormfly shot out to form something of a ladder. Astrid reached the top of the sea stack, looking overly proud of herself. Serenity rolled her eyes. Next Fishlegs and Meatlug shot straight up several feet. They stopped when they were high enough Meatlug stopped beating her wings and just dropped a good fifty feet out of the air. Just before they hit the ground Meatlug beat her wings again and hovered inches over the sea stack. Then she landed. Then finally it was Hiccup's turn. He mounted Toothless and took off. Hiccup had set up three wooden targets that looked like Outcasts. He steered Toothless in the direction of the targets. When they were in firing range Toothless spun several times and rapidly shot plasma balls at the same time. Three of the plasma balls hit the targets and set them on fire. Toothless landed next to the others.  
"Those two are the only ones who don't try to impress me all the time," said Serenity. "Let's get out of here." She clicked the reins and Re took off.

* * *

They landed in the plaza and galloped up to the hospital. It was very quiet and peaceful. Aurora was asleep under the tree. Serenity dismounted. She unsaddled Re. It was the very same blue and green saddle she used when she was riding Draco. She put the saddle next to Ruby's light brown and tan saddle, and Harmony's white saddle.  
"How many saddles do you plan to own?" Re asked, amused.  
"Harmony said she wanted her own saddle," said Serenity. "She said my saddle neither fit nor looked good on her. The blue one Draco gave to me when I was riding him."  
"I see," said Re.  
"I was hoping to own just one saddle, but I have no control over progress," said Serenity. She sat in her chair. Re lit a fire in the fire pit. Serenity began knitting. She was making a dress for herself out of sparkly coral pink yarn. Re laid down beside his queen.  
"It's too quiet up here," he complained.  
"Don't worry the other dragons will be up here in a little while," said Serenity, not looking up. "They love to hang out under my tree, it's the only place in the village made for them." Re smiled. At that moment Ruby and Harmony returned from fishing. They were laughing joyfully.  
"Hello," said Re.  
"Hi your majesty," said Ruby.  
"How was fishing?" Serenity asked.  
"It was great," said Ruby. "Fishing is a great social activity."  
"That's why Daddy made us predators," said Aurora, waking up with a yawn. She stretched her wings and stood up.  
"We're going to head out now," said Re. "We'll be back tomorrow."  
"Okay," said Ruby. "Have a good night." Re and Aurora smiled and flew away, back to Dragon Island.

* * *

A few minuets later the riders' dragons came up to the tree.  
"Hello friends," said Serenity.  
"You left before we were done," said Hookfang, a little disappointed. "Again."  
"I know," said Serenity. "But don't worry, it wasn't because of you. So how was the rest of the exercise?"  
"It got stressful," said Stormfly. "The riders thought the whole thing was a competition."  
"Really?" said Ruby. "What do they plan to do about it?"  
"We're not sure," said Meatlug. "They plan to do something tomorrow at the arena. It should be interesting."  
Toothless walked over and sat next to Serenity's chair and watched her knit.  
"What are you making?" he asked.  
"A dress," said Serenity. "I just started on it. It will have many different patterns on it."  
"What are you making it for?" Stormfly asked.  
"I'm making it because I only have one dress in my suitcase," said Serenity. "Which is my white cotton dress with the feathers on it."  
"Are you going to put feathers on that one?" Meatlug asked.  
"No," said said Serenity. "I might put beads or rhinestones or even flowers on it though."  
"I like that color," said Harmony.  
"So do I," said Serenity. "I normally don't like pink, but this is a very pretty shade."  
"Will you come to the arena tomorrow?" Hookfang asked. Serenity sighed and lowered her dress.  
"I have been coming to watch you guys for three days now," she said. "And I get a lot more arguing and less flying. Why would tomorrow be any different?" She continued to knit quietly.  
"How about you come for us," Toothless suggested. "Because I get a feeling we're going to need a smiling face with all that arguing." Serenity considered.  
"We don't argue that much," said Barf. "I don't know if you've noticed."  
"I have noticed," said Serenity. "You guys just sit there quietly, and that is a hundred time nicer."  
"Hiccup is pretty much the only sane one in that group," said Ruby with a laugh. The others murmured in agreement.  
"You still didn't answer my question," said Hookfang.  
"Oh," said Serenity. "Okay I'll come by for a while." The dragons smiled.  
"Thank you," said Stormfly. Serenity smiled back.  
"What exactly is their plan?" Ruby asked.  
"I think Fishlegs plans to give everyone a Tiny Terror," said Meatlug. "They'll train them and see what happens."  
"Those little dragons can be very useful," said Serenity.  
"They can also be really full of themselves," said Stormfly. "Like little tough guys. It's very annoying."  
"Well that's what you do when you feel small and inconsequential," said Serenity. "You think big."  
"Ah," said all the dragons in unison. Serenity laughed. Toothless muzzled her neck. She grinned and stroked his nose.  
"Hey have you told these guys about Flash?" asked Ruby. All the dragons looked up at this.  
"Who's Flash?" Stormfly asked.  
"He's my Skrill friend," said Serenity. "I helped father and uncle once."  
"Did you say he's a Skrill?" said Hookfang, flabbergasted.  
"Yes he's a Skrilll," said Serenity.  
"What dose he look like?" asked Belch.  
"He's black, with some silver grey and dark violet," said Serenity. "He's very nice."  
"Should I be envious?" Toothless asked.  
"Please don't ask me that," Serenity moaned. "I'm not trying to make anyone envious."  
"Sorry," said Toothless. Serenity smiled and patted his neck.  
"We should head for home," said Stormfly.  
"Okay," said Serenity. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The dragons left. Serenity put down her knitting and picked up her saddle. She saddled Ruby for a night flight, they planned to watch the aurora.  
"When will you come back?" Harmony asked.  
"Midnight," said Ruby.  
"You can come with us," said Serenity.  
"No that's okay," said Harmony. "I'm pretty tired from all that fishing."  
"Suit yourself," said Ruby. Serenity mounted him and they took off as the sun set.

* * *

The next morning Serenity rode Ruby to the arena. They landed in the spectators area. The riders and dragons had already assembled. Fishlegs had brought a box of Tiny Terrors. There was an aqua blue one, a purple one, a red one, two yellow ones, and a green one. The riders began arguing again. The dragons went up to join Serenity and Ruby.  
"This is starting to get ugly," said Stormfly. "Hiccup is wasting his time trying to break this up."  
"What do you guys plan to do about it?" Ruby asked.  
"Nothing yet," said Toothless. They watched the riders as they each chose a Terror. Snotlout chose the purple one, Fishlegs picked the red one, Astrid picked the aqua one, the twins picked the two yellow ones, and Hiccup was left with the green one.  
"Remember not a completion," he called after them as they filed out. "This is going to be bad." He muttered to the little dragon. He rejoined Toothless.  
"You stayed this time," he said to Serenity.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "But I wont be here all the time, I've got work to do."  
"I know," said Hiccup. "I wasn't counting on this being a completion."  
"Well that's life," said Serenity. "Doesn't always go according to plan." She clicked the reins and Ruby took off. Hiccup mounted Toothless, put the small dragon behind him on the saddle, flew home.

* * *

Hiccup spent the afternoon training with Toothless and the little Terror, which Hiccup named Sharpshot. After they were done Hiccup decided to check on the other riders. He went from house to house and ended at Fishlegs's house. Fishlegs was just starting with his Terror, Iggy. While they talked Toothless noticed that Meatlug was looking left out in the corner. He went over and sat next to her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah I'm fine," said Meatlug. "Just lonely."  
"What's wrong?" Toothless asked.  
"Fishlegs likes that little Terror better than me," said Meatlug, lowering her head.  
"I'm sure he doesn't," said Toothless.  
"He didn't even want to play Catch the Sheep," said Meatlug. "We always play that every night."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Toothless, gently. "Perhaps we should talk about this tomorrow at the tree."  
"Good idea," said Meatlug. "I could use Serenity's smile."  
"Me too," said Toothless. At that moment Hiccup called to Toothless that it was time to go.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Meatlug. Toothless followed Hiccup outside. They went home and went to bed.

* * *

Early next morning the dragons gathered at the tree, before Serenity woke up. Ruby and Harmony were out fishing again. The dragons helped themselves to the golden apples on the tree.  
"Do we need to be so early?" Hookfang asked. "I don't want to disturb Serenity."  
"Our riders start training around noon," said Stormfly. "I'm sure we all want to hang out before hand." They all agreed. At that moment Serenity woke up and came out.  
"Oh, good morning dragons," she said. She was quite surprised to see the dragons on her doorstep so early, they usually came after training.  
"Why come so early?" she asked.  
"I needed to be in a friendly place," said Meatlug.  
"We all do," Toothless added.  
"What's going on?" Serenity asked.  
"Our riders are paying so much attention to those Terror," said Hookfang. "It's like we don't even exist."  
"Really?" Serenity said, as she sat in her chair. "Who here got to help with training the Terrors?" Toothless raised one wing, and no one else did.  
"Oh you poor things," said Serenity. "So you came up here to talk about it amongst yourselves."  
"Yes," said Stormfly.  
"I for one don't blame the Terrors," said Hookfang. "It's not like they asked for this." The others nodded in agreement.  
"You guys are so forgiving," said Serenity, smiling. "I love it." The dragons all beamed and laughed a bit. At that moment the six little Terrors came to the tree. They looked quite nervous.  
"Hello, we were just talking about you guys," said Serenity, as she began knitting again.  
"I bet you were," said Sharpshot. "We won't stay long. We just wanted to say that we didn't mean to steal your guy's spotlights."  
"We hold nothing against any of you," said Stormfly. "You can stay here as long as you want."  
"Thank you," said Sharpshot.  
"What are you names?" Serenity asked.  
"I'm Sharpshot," said Sharpshot.  
"I'm Iggy," said Fishlegs's Terror.  
"I'm Owl," said Astrid's aqua Terror.  
"I'm Arrowwing," said Snotlout's purple dragon.  
"And we're Lemon and Sunny," said the two yellow Terrors.  
"Did the riders give you those names?" Serenity asked.  
"Just Iggy and Sharpshot got named," said Owl. "The rest of us get to keep our real names."  
"What were your names before?" Belch asked.  
"I used to be called Spud," said Sharpshot. "But I like my new name, I'm willing to answer to it."  
"And I was called Red," said Iggy. "But Iggy is cuter." Serenity smiled as she examined her work so far.  
"Can we have some of your apples?" asked Sunny. Serenity nodded. All the dragons grazed on the apples for a while. Soon they were joined by the king and queen. Serenity saddled Aurora this time. She felt quite honored to wear her father's saddle, and it suited her perfectly. It matched her scales.  
"You look in that my lady," said Barf.  
"Thank you," said Aurora. "It's Daddy's."  
"We should get going," said Toothless. "We don't want to be late." They all went to meet their riders at the arena. On the way Meatlug picked up another sheep, incase Fishlegs wanted to play catch the sheep.

* * *

When they arrived the riders were already their. The Tiny Terrors found their trainers. Toothless sat at the entrance to keep watch over people or dragons entering or leaving. He watched the riders showing off their Terror's skills. Meatlug kept trying to get Fishlegs's attention but kept failing. Hiccup was the first to demonstrate his Terror. He called Toothless over and put three wooden ducks onto Toothless's wing then stepped back a few paces. Snapshot stood perched on Hiccup's arm. When Hiccup said go Toothless launched the ducks and Sharpshot flew off hid perch and rapidly shot fire at his targets, hitting every one of them. Feeling proud of himself Sharpshot landed back On Hiccup's shoulder. Toothless went back to his post. From there he watched Owl show off his stealth skills, and as a stealthy Night Fury, Toothless was impressed. Next the twins had Sunny and Lemon fly into each other at high speed. Next Fishlegs had Iggy look at a picture on a flashcard and go fetch that item. Iggy was flawless and happy to fetch the item. Meatlug tried again to play with Fishlegs, but he was too busy praising Iggy to evan notice. So Meatlug gave up. She went to the exit.  
"I'm going for a walk," she told Toothless.  
"Okay," said Toothless. "Whatever you need." Meatlug walked out of the arena. She went along the spectators area, watching the riders argue. Suddenly her animal instincts warned her of intruders close by. She began searching around, keeping her eyes, ears, and nose on alert. She came to a pile of rocks she shot fire at it and came face to face with Alvin, Savage, and Mildew. She growled and flashed her teeth. The Outcasts turned and ran off, Meatlug gave chase. She ran and flew at the same time. At first it seemed Meatlug was succeeding in chasing the intruders away, then Alvin turned around and punched the Gronckle on the nose, stunning her.  
"Muzzle her," Alvin ordered. "We'll use the dragon as an hostage." Savage pulled out a rope and secured it around Meatlug's snout, preventing her from opening her mouth. They pulled Meatlug down into old Whispering Death tunnels. They came out onto a small beach where an Outcast ship was waiting. Alvin and Savage dragged Meatlug onto the deck and strapped her to a wheeled cart. The ship began to sail away. Meatlug felt helpless and forgotten.

* * *

A while latter Berk was about to disappear over the horizon. Meatlug no longer cared what happened. Alvin came up to her and began bragging. Meatlug looked down at the deck. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of dragons. Hookfang came out of the sky and shot fire at the ship. He was followed by the Zippleback who exploded apart of the ship, then Stormfly shot spikes right at Alvin. Finally Toothless hovered over the ship ready to give the final blast. But Alvin was smart.  
"Back off," he roared. "Or I'll run the Gronkle through." He held his sword right between Meatlug's eyes. Toothless was forced to swallow his fire. But all of a sudden Re dived out of the clouds right in Alvin's blind spot. He shot towards the ship at hight speed and when he was in range he stopped, hovered, and breathed out a huge wall of fire. While the Outcasts were distracted by the fire, the six little Terrors went in and bugged the Outcasts. Sunny and Lemon rammed into both sides of Mildew's head, Iggy stole Alvin's sword, and Sharpshot shot a few fire balls at the ropes trapping Meatlug. When she was free she got away from their as fast as she could. When she and the Terrors were clear Re and Aurora came out of the clouds and grabbed the front and back of the ship and carried it straight up out of the water. When they were a good thirty feet in the air they flew in opposite direction at full speed and literally pulled the ship in half, then dropped it back into the ocean. Satisfied with their work they flew back to the waiting dragons and riders.  
"That was awesome," cried Fishlegs, now back on Meatlug.  
"Thank you," said Re.  
"Do you do that often?" asked Astrid. "Puck up whole ships and rip them apart?"  
"We haven't done that in a long time," said Aurora. "And usually we're accompanied by Tenor and Alto."  
"Well thank you for helping us," said Hiccup.  
"Our pleasure," said Re. "Let's get out of here." He and Aurora started back to Berk, and Dragon Island beyond.  
"Maybe we should bring your brother and Alto here," Aurora suggested.  
"That'll be interesting," said Re. "Tenor, like the rest of us, has never seen a Night Fury, and he's part Night Fury."  
"I think this will be good for both Tenor and Toothless," said Aurora. "So do you think this competition rubbish is over?"  
"I don't know," said Re. "But I think these young rider learned something from this, no one is better than anyone." Re and Aurora slapped five with their wings. Then they flew home followed by the riders and their dragons.


End file.
